Team 7 Different team Different Fate
by Devil Snake Boy
Summary: What if Sakura failed the academy and a new student took her place on Team 7? Please review and give ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Team 7: Different Team Different Fate

Naruto Fanfiction

I do not own Naruto except for OC.

**Chapter 1**

-Afternoon before the graduate exams-

Naruto and Iruka are sitting at Ichiraku Ramen getting the usual for Naruto.

"Naruto, you need to stop pulling pranks like this." Iruka said trying to get Naruto to listen. He had just finished cleaning the Hokage's faces after painting them as a prank. Iruka was in charge of getting his work done and had decided to treat Naruto to ramen.

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked slurping down ramen faster than anyone could see.

"Part of becoming a ninja is not letting your emotions and desires win out. Doing these things shows you're not ready to be a ninja.

"Yeah but how many people can say they ran from five anbu ten jounin and fifteen chunin and still didn't get caught? And besides it's their fault for not noticing what I was" Naruto said grinning at Iruka. He's got a point thought Iruka, not that many could of done that and besides you would think someone would of seen that. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Naruto.

"Um, Iruka?" Naruto looked around nervously.

"Yes?" Iruka looked at him curiously. Why is he so nervous he wondered.

"I was wondering if I could try on your headband?" Naruto asked looking up at Iruka. He blinked at Naruto for a few seconds before laughing.

"So that's why you took off your goggles." Iruka smiled down at Naruto.

"So can I?" He looked back at him with excitement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you can't,' Iruka pointed his thumb at his headband. 'Only real shinobi can wear these so you're going to have to pass, first alright?"

"Alright." Naruto said looking down dejected.

"Why are you so persistent in becoming a shinobi anyways?" Iruka asked.

"Oh, because someday I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto said pointing into the air. Iruka stares at him for a few seconds before smiling.

"Ok, but to do that you need to head home you've got a test tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Naruto walked off while Iruka looked after him. Naruto, he thought I hope you achieve your dream.

-At the same time-

A hooded person enters the gates of Konoha and looks around.

"May I help you?" One of the gate guards asks looking at the stranger with a hint of suspicion. The stranger turns towards the voice.

"Yes I'm hear to speak with the Hokage." The voice sounds young but carries an air of authority.

"Uh,' The guard paused not sure how to react to the voice before regaining his composure. 'You need to sign in and then you can head to that red tower."

"Ok." The figure walks up to the desk and signs the paper before standing up again.

"Ok, here's your pass." The guard says handing the stranger a pass which would allow him to walk through the village freely without being questioned. "Enjoy your stay,' The guard pauses to look at the name written. 'Blake Allen." The figures grunts and walks towards the tower.

"Weird guy." The guard remarks to his partner.

"Yeah, but it's not our problem anymore."

-Inside the village-

Sasuke walked through the village heading to the Uchiha district. He had spent the day training and was tired but he felt like he hadn't done enough. He needed to get stronger so he could defeat his brother and avenge his family. As he was walking he was lost in thought and didn't notice the hooded person in front of him until he bumped into him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going dobe." Sasuke growled annoyed that this idiot would not pay attention to him being there. The stranger just looked at him underneath his black hood then simply walked past him.

"Don't ignore me!" Sasuke growled turning towards the figure but he just ignored him and kept walking. Sasuke fumed in anger then ran towards the person. Sasuke's fist flew forward planning to punch the man in the back. Right before contact the stranger turned so Sasuke's punch flew past harmlessly before he felt a elbow crash into his back throwing him to the ground. He pushed himself up to see the man walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Sasuke yelled running at the man planning on fighting him but stopped short when the stranger threw a kunai at the ground in front of him.

"Knock it off." Said the the person and Sasuke was surprised to hear that the man was just a boy! Seeing that Sasuke wasn't moving the boy turned and continued walking towards the Hokage's tower.

-Later at the tower-

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and sighed. After a long day of paper work he had finally finished and now he could relax. Before he could do that he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." His secretary looked in.

"Sir, there's a boy here wanting to talk to you. He says he won't leave until he does." The Hokage sighed. He was almost done for the day and know this happened.

"Ok, send him in." He looked down at his desk for a moment before he looked up again. He saw a boy in black standing hesitantly at the doorway.

"Come in my boy, what can I do for you?" The Hokage sat up straight wondering about the boy. He wasn't from the village, he could tell that much but, the Hokage didn't have any appointments so it didn't make sense for him to be here unannounced. The boy entered and bowed to him.

"Hokage-sama, my name is Blake Allen and I've come here with a request." The boy seemed to have gathered his nerve to go along with what he was doing.

"And what would that be."

" I would like to join the village hidden in the leaves." The boy stated while bowing again. The Hokage was shocked it didn't happen often that someone would join the village like this much less a child.

"And why would you like to do that?"

"So I can become a recognized shinobi." That was even more of a surprise, normally they would just want to live here.

"How old are you son."

"Thirteen sir." The main problem was the Hokage didn't know anything except his name. Another problem was that graduation was tomorrow for the trainees of his age. He might not be trained enough to pass. As if reading his thoughts Blake answered.

"I'm trained well enough to make Genin rank sir so the test isn't a problem." The Hokage smoked on his pipe a bit.

"What is your dream?" Blake seemed confused by the question.

"Dream?"

"Yes, every shinobi has a dream, a goal they want to accomplish." The boy thought for a few seconds.

"My dream is to become a strong enough shinobi so I don't lose any of my friends and family again." He lost his family? The Hokage thought. He had to make sure.

"Is your family, gone?" The boy paused before he answered the Hokage's question.

"Yes they are dead." Blake replied. The Hokage looked grim for a moment.

"What happened son?" The boy flinched at the question before sighing.

"I might as well tell you. What do you know about the Shadow Demon and a group called the Akatsuki?"

**Snake: First ever fanfiction so I hope you enjoy! **

**Wolf: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Snake: What are you doing here?**

**Wolf: I came for the free ramen.**

**Chapter 2**

-Morning at the ninja academy-

All of the students were sitting at their desks looking nervous at finally being the last day of school. Naruto suddenly rushed in and plopped in a seat.

"Whew, I'm not late!" he shouted before he noticed someone next to him in the aisle. Looking up he saw Sakura the girl he had a huge crush on. Wait, he thought is she talking to me?

"Naruto get your but out of my seat! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" She shrieked at him. Looking over he finally noticed he was right next to Sasuke. They immediately started glaring at each other until Sakura butted in.

"Naruto, move!" She said throwing him into the next row. Huffing he sat down while he heard Sakura fawn over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will so make rookie of the year." She said.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka walked into the class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Team 7: Different Team Different Fate**

**Naruto Fan Fiction**

**I do not own Naruto except for OC.**

**Chapter 2**

**-Morning at the ninja academy-**

All of the students were sitting at their desks looking nervous at finally being the last day of school. Naruto suddenly rushed in and plopped in a seat.

"Whew, I'm not late!" he shouted before he noticed someone next to him in the aisle. Looking up he saw Sakura the girl he had a huge crush on. Wait, he thought is she talking to me?

"Naruto get your but out of my seat! I want to sit next to Sasuke!" She shrieked at him. Looking over he finally noticed he was right next to Sasuke. They immediately started glaring at each other until Sakura butted in.

"Naruto, move!" She said throwing him into the next row. Huffing he sat down while he heard Sakura fawn over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you will so make rookie of the year." She said.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Before Naruto could say anything, Iruka walked into the class.

"Good morning class!" He said looking at the class.

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." The class chorused.

"Today we have the end of the year test, but before that I want to introduce you to our newest student." Iruka said brightly. While the class looked at each other confused Iruka motioned and a boy walked into the classroom. He had a black outfit including black pants, shirt, and a robe that went to his knees. The shirt had a red shuriken on it while the pants and the robe had a red lining. The robe also had a black hood in the back. (**AN:** It's like an assassin's creed robe) Everyone stared at the boy who stared back. Suddenly Sasuke stood up and pointed to the boy.

"What is he doing here?" He said glaring at the new student. Iruka stepped in.

"Now Sasuke we should try and get along ok?" Iruka asked trying to stall a fight.

"Want to taste dirt again?" The boy said scowling back at Sasuke. The class was shocked. Someone beat Sasuke? That was impossible! He was shaking in anger and seemed like he was about do something until Iruka stopped him.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down, please introduce yourself." He said motioning to the boy.

"My name's Blake Allen nice to meet you." The new student said with a wave. This time Sakura stood up.

"But sensei it's the last day why is he here and not waiting until the next school year?" Sakura asked.

"Because he's too old too old to be here next year. Besides his skill and knowledge is equal to yours." Iruka said with a calm face.

"Hn, says who?" Sasuke grumbled. Iruka wasn't a teacher for nothing that was for sure, because only a teacher or a parent could have that much patience with kids.

"The order came straight from the Hokage." Iruka said staring at each of the students in turn. They all became quiet and sat straighter. No one had more authority than the Hokage not even the council. Iruka looked around the class before continuing.

"Ok, now that's settled, Blake please take a seat." He said motioning towards an empty seat. Blake said thank you and headed to the seat. Once he had sat down Iruka started talking again.

"Now we're going to begin the written part of the exam." Iruka stated starting to hand out test papers. Everyone groaned and started the test.

**-Later-**

"Ok, now we're going to start the last part of the exam which is making clones." Iruka said. Naruto paled at that news. He was terrible at clones!

"Now Mizuki and I will be in the next room and will call you one at a time." Iruka announced before walking into the next room while Mizuki stayed outside to call the first name. The first kid went while everyone else stayed outside and tried to get ready. Naruto was sweating bullets trying to think of a way to pass the exam. Suddenly the new student named Blake sat next to him. He glanced at Naruto before chuckling softly.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked squinting suspiciously at him.

"That you're freaking out so much." Blake said leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah well you would be too if you couldn't make clones." Naruto sighed.

"Well guess what, I can't." The boy said grinning at Naruto's expression.

"So how are you going to pass?" Naruto asked staring at the fellow student.

"Well since I can't do it I'm just going to do a different jutsu that can take the place of a clone." Blake said.

"Like what? Could I use I too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well,' the boy said scratching his head. 'The problem with that is-"

"Blake Allen!" Mizuki called looking at his clipboard.

"Sorry got to go,' Blake said patting Naruto's shoulder. "Just remember to even out your chakra." He walked to the door and went through. Mizuki was about to follow when Iruka stopped him.

"Since he's a new student I'm going to evaluate him myself." he said blocking the doorway. Mizuki blinked for a few seconds before shrugging and stepping back and letting the door close. Naruto looked at it for a few seconds before going back to his thinking.

**-Inside the room-**

"Ok the Hokage told me about your problem." Iruka said turning to Blake.

"Did he tell you I had a substitute for clones?" he asked standing in the middle of the room. Iruka nodded.

"So what's your version of it?" Iruka asked sitting at the desk to test the boy. The boy grinned and held his fingers up in a cross sign.

"Dark shadow clones." He said. A second later several dark shapes seemed to seep from the walls and floor. They crawled out and stood up to Blake's height. Once they were up they started changing form. Iruka watched on in awe as the figures became dark versions of the boy. Everything about them was black including their clothes, skin, and even their eyes. Iruka snapped out of his surprise and studied them. They looked real and the student could make a lot of them but they were all black and he wasn't.

"They're very good but someone would still know which the real one was." Iruka said going to mark something on his clipboard.

"Ah but not if I did this." Blake said reaching his hands out. When Iruka looked up he saw more dark shapes lifting up out of the floor. This time though it went directly toward the boy. When it reached him it slid over him like a cover. It slowly spread across his body until it fully covered his body. Blake looked up and grinned. All of the figures in the room looked like the same now!

"Now who's the real one?" One asked moving around the classroom. Iruka tried to keep track but in the end he gave up.

"Alright, you win. I can't tell which is which." Iruka sighed and gave Blake an A on his clipboard. One of the figures stepped forward and his cover fell showing he was the real Blake. All of the others slowly melted back into the floor before disappearing completely.

"Anything else Iruka-sensei?" He asked standing in the middle of the room again.

"No that's it, just step outside and you're good for the day." Iruka said. Blake bowed and walked outside where the rest of the students were waiting.

**-Later-**

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Mizuki called looking at his list again. Naruto sat still for a moment before jumping up and running to the door. Of course he tripped and fell flat on his face, while the class laughed he walked into the classroom and stood before Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ok Naruto just do a couple of clones alright?" Iruka said smiling. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on his chakra, thought how it should form. Ok he had it! Now he just had to focus it out and into the forms. Wait, he thought there's too much I need to do it now! There was a puff of smoke and Naruto looked around. Instead of three forms of him all he saw was one clone and a pitiful excuse of one too.

"I'm sorry Naruto I have to fail you." Iruka sighed, writing something on his clipboard.

"Couldn't we let him pass since it is his last year." Mizuki suddenly asked. Naruto's heart lifted, if Mizuki could convince Iruka he could pass!

"He was supposed to make clones and he didn't so no." Iruka said firmly looking at Mizaki.

"He was only supposed to make one and he did do that." He pointed out to Iruka.

"Yes, but it was a terrible at that.' Iruka looked at Naruto. 'I'm really sorry Naruto but we can't let you pass."

**-After the tests-**

Naruto sat at the swings sitting there and looking at his fellow students. No they weren't students anymore, now they were shinobi and he was stuck as a civilian. He sighed listening to them talk to their families.

"I finally made genin!"

"I'm so proud of you son."

"Who's that kid over there?"

"That's the idiot Naruto Uzumaki."

"Really, I'm surprised they even let him in the school."

"Well he didn't pass so it doesn't matter."

Naruto clenched his fists in anger. Why did the village hate him? They always banned him from things and abused him. He could feel their stares and he could tell they were grouping together to make sure he knew his place. Even Iruka who was the closest thing he had to family, had said that he had failed the academy. No it wasn't his fault, Naruto thought sighing he was just doing his job. Still why were the adults and his classmates so mean to him? He should probably just ignore them like he usually did or pull some pranks on them.

"Ignoring doesn't always work you know." Said a voice behind him. Turning he saw the new student, Blake leaning against the tree looking at the crowd. His newly acquired Konoha protector wrapped around his arm which signified he was a shinobi now.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked nervous. How did he know what he was thinking about?

"Trying to ignore those comments, it gets hard after a while, doesn't it? And don't pretend they don't bother you." The boy said glaring at Naruto as if to dare the kid to argue with him.

"I-I,' Naruto lowered his head. 'Yeah it bothers me and I wish they would stop."

"Like almost everything there is a way for them to stop being bastards." Blake said with a note of bitterness in his voice.

"Really, how?" Naruto asked, hope in his eyes. He would do anything to have them stop.

"It's easy really you just need to-" The new genin started to say before a voice interrupted him.

"Naruto, there you are!" Both of them turned to see Mizuki running up to them.

"What is it Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked confused. Blake narrowed his eyes at the teacher.

"I wanted to talk to you about doing an extra assignment, privately." Mizuki glanced at Blake.

"Really, cool let's go.' Naruto jumped up. 'See you Blake!" He ran off to catch up with Mizuki. Blake watched them for a few seconds before he turned and walked the opposite direction.

**-Later on a rooftop-**

"So what's up Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked sitting down to sit next to Mizuki.

"First I wanted to tell you don't be so tough on Iruka." Mizuki said looking out on the city.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because he's been through a lot of things you have." Mizuki looked at Naruto to see his shocked expression before looking back.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi?" Mizuki asked. Naruto thought for a few seconds before answering.

"It was a giant demon that attacked Konoha about twelve years ago. It killed dozens of people before the fourth Hokage finally beat it." Naruto summarized from what he remembered. Mizuki nodded and started to talk again.

"The Kyuubi attack left Iruka an orphan and not that many people paid attention to him. He tried to solve that by playing pranks and trying to be the loudmouth of the class." Mizuki had a sad tone in his voice as if he remembered it like it was yesterday.

"He did?" Naruto asked astounded that the calm, patient, Iruka he knew would do something like that.

"Hey, and because of that he probably sees a lot of himself in you." Mizuki went silent while Naruto thought about that for a little while. Iruka was always looking out for him. Was it really because he saw some of himself in Naruto? Shaking himself out of his thoughts he remembered something.

"Hey what was the extra assignment that you wanted me to do?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well I have a test that could get you as a genin." Mizuki said looking at Naruto.

"Great what is it?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Now pay close attention, the test is like this…"

**-Later-**

The Hokage sighed. In front of him was several angry Jonin and Chunin yelling about Naruto. Apparently the little brat some how had managed to sneak inside the Hokage's tower and steal a very secret and very powerful scroll. Several of the shinobi wanted to kill Naruto for what he had done and at that point the Hokage had had enough.

"Quiet." He said and even though he didn't even raise his voice all sound within the room stopped. He looked at each shinobi in turn before speaking.

"Naruto may have stolen the scroll but he's still a member of Konoha so I don't want him hurt in anyway do you understand me?" The Hokage announced. When no one argued he waved his hand to dismiss them and a second later they were gone. Another moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The Hokage said wishing the day would already end. The door opened and Blake entered the room though unlike last time he had his hood off.

"Ah Blake, is there something I can do for you?" The Hokage asked the boy, surprised he would be here so late.

"I was wondering if I could get my first mission." The genin said with a smirk on his face.

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

"Yeah!" Cheered a voice scaring some birds into flight. Naruto jumped a little at that and looked around the clearing nervously. He didn't want to get caught but he was just really excited. After stealing the scroll from the tower he had rushed here to learn a new jutsu. He had been studying for a while but he finally learned the shadow clone jutsu! It was similar to the clones except for the fact that they could actually be touched and the best part was it could be used instead of a clone like Blake had suggested. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound coming from behind him and he turned around. When he saw it was Iruka he sighed and then grinned.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, guess what I accomplished." He chirped happily jumping up and down in excitement.

"Naruto what are you doing here with the scroll?" Iruka asked frowning down at Naruto. Naruto stopped jumping and looked confused.

"Well I was supposed to get the scroll and learn a new jutsu like I was told to." He said. Iruka's frown grew deeper at that.

"Naruto who told you to do that?" Iruka asked, a sneaking suspicion starting to form in his mind.

"Huh, oh it was Mizuki-sensei that told me too why?" Naruto asked obviously confused now. Before Iruka could answer he heard a whistling sound.

"Naruto, get down!" He yelled jumping in front of Naruto. A second later several shurikens embedded themselves in Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled shocked at what had happened. Suddenly an evil chuckle filled the clearing.

"Well I didn't expect you to show up Iruka." Said Mizuki looking down at them from a tree.

"Mizuki, why did you this?" Iruka said through clenched teeth while Naruto just sat there not understanding what was going on. Why was his sensei attacking him? And why was Iruka hurt?

"WHY? Because of who that damn thing!' Mizuki shouted, pointing towards Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked finally able to process what was going on.

"Mizuki, don't tell him!" Iruka roared.

"Tell me what?" Naruto was starting to lose understanding again and he really needed someone to explain things to him.

"That twelve years ago the Kyuubi didn't dye! No, the fourth Hokage sealed him inside a baby and that baby was you." Mizuki gloated. Naruto just sat there numb. He was the nine tails? Now it made sense why the adults hated him and why he was mistreated so much. He was starting to shake from the pressure. Nine tails, Kyuubi, the forth, all of these kept swirling around in his head over and over making him lose himself. Suddenly he saw Mizuki through his cluttered mind and focused on him. Mizuki was laughing and was taking his sweet time torturing Naruto. Well, he thought if he won't make a move then I will. With his mind clear he made a cross symbol with his hands.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled pushing out all of his chakra into this one jutsu. A second later in a huge puff of smoke there were hundreds of shadow clones surrounding Mizuki. He stopped laughing and looked around dumbstruck. How could this brat learn this jutsu when he couldn't make a single clone?

"You wanted a fight?' One of the clones jeered. 'Well you've got one!" said another. At that they all charged Mizuki. In response he threw a storm of kunai and shuriken but he couldn't win against the onslaught of Naruto's. A few minutes later a bruised and battered Mizuki lay on the ground while a worried Naruto sat next to an injured Iruka.

"Are you alright sensei?" Naruto asked concerned. Iruka didn't want to worry him so he lied.

"Yeah Naruto I'm okay.' He paused for a few seconds before making a decision. 'Okay Naruto close your eyes." Naruto blinked a few times before doing what he was told. He felt something on his forehead but kept his eyes closed until Iruka said it was okay. Opening them he realized that Iruka had placed his own forehead protector on Naruto's head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you're now an honorary shinobi!" Ituka said smiling. Naruto looked shocked for a moment before tackling him in a bear hug. Iruka winced but smiled not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" shouted a voice with nothing but hate in its tone. Spinning Naruto saw Mizuki had somehow managed to stand and had a kunai raised. He ran to Naruto with murder in his eyes. Iruka tried to get up but fell back down in pain. Naruto froze in terror from the killing intent hitting him. All he could do was watch in fear as Mizuki came closer and closer to Naruto. Right when Mizuki reached him and was raising his kunai, a dark blur shot in between them. A second later Mizuki froze with surprise in his eyes as he looked at a hooded figure with a blade on his wrist, sunk into Mizuki's throat. For a second nothing happened, then blood started to run down the person's blade while Mizuki started choking. The stranger removed the blade and Mizuki crumbled to his knees. The figure squatted down and met Mizuki's gaze. Blake Allen's eyes showed no remorse or pity. All Mizuki saw was a cold hearted will and darkness. He fell to his side and as he bled out he heard one last thing.

"No one will hurt my comrades."

**End of chapter 2**

**Sorry I accidently posted part of it on chapter on and messed up on the summary. This is my first fan fiction and wasn't sure how to fill out the form.**

**Try and get chapter 3 out as soon as possible and thanks to Devilwolfgirl for helping me create this, please check out her profile and please review on this story so I can make it a great story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**-Next day at the academy-**

"Ah I wasn't late for once!" Naruto said sighing as he walked into the academy. Today was the day that the newly graduated students were made into teams and were to meet their senseis, so Naruto didn't want to be late. Another reason was he had seen how fast Blake could move when he had defended Naruto from Mizuki. That speed had astounded Naruto and he wanted to train even harder now to be as strong as him. He snapped out of his thoughts as he walked into the classroom. Looking around he didn't see Blake but he just shrugged and sat down in an empty seat. Feeling tired he rested his head down and decided to catch some shut eye.

"Hey what are you doing here Naruto?" Said a voice followed by a yapping noise. Groaning he looked up at Kiba and his dog, Akamaru. He was part of the Inuzuka clan and they never went anywhere without their dogs and could even talk to them.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, you failed the test so you're not a shinobi." Sasuke said walking up to them. Naruto ground his teeth in anger.

"I am a shinobi and I did pass the test." Naruto shouted at them. Sasuke just smirked at him.

"I don't believe you. You probably just can't accept the fact that you're a civilian like Sakura and the others." Sasuke said. Naruto just gaped at him.

"Sakura failed? She was the smartest person in our class!" He exclaimed.

"Maybe so but she couldn't make a clone so they failed her." Choji Akamichi said walking up to them. As usual he was munching on a bag of chips. His clan used their weight to perform their jutsus so he was always eating.

"Yeah, but back to you. Why are you here?" Kiba said sniffing suspiciously.

"I told you I'm a genin and I even have the forehead protector!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn, you probably stole it. There is no way you're a shinobi." Sasuke said scowling at him.

"And why's that Uchiha." Said Blake walking in. Somehow Sasuke's scowl managed to get even worse as he stared at Blake.

"Because he failed the test, we all know it." Ino Yamanaka joining in the conversation and taking Sasuke side. She was one of his fan girls and was over fawning over him.

"W-well, he could have passed." Hinata Hyuga said poking her fingers together nervously. She was a shy girl and didn't speak very often. She often fainted when Naruto was near and blushed, though he could never understand why.

"True but it is unlikely." Shino Aburame said looking at a bug on his finger. The Aburame clan could communicate with bugs and like most of them Shino was usually quiet and withdrawn. He had his entire body covered in clothes except for his hair and the top of his face.

"Shikamaru? What do you think?" Choji said turning to Shikamaru Nara. The laziest of the bunch he usually slept in class but was smarter than the rest of the genin. He sighed and looked up.

"Troublesome, why don't we just ask Naruto how he passed?" He said making everyone blink. They all looked at Naruto who closed his eyes and scratched his head sheepishly. He couldn't really say what happened since he was sworn to secrecy so he made something up.

"It's true that I can't do a regular bushin, but I figured out what it was because I have way too much Chakra. Iruka-sensei talked to the Hokage and he taught me a different clone jutsu. Well more like he gave me a scroll and I taught myself." Opening his eyes Naruto looked around at everyone. Besides Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Blake everyone looked shocked. Blake was nodding approvingly like the lie was a good one. Sasuke was fuming in silent rage like he couldn't understand why the Hokage would pay attention to Naruto. Shikamaru though, he was looking at Naruto in a strange way, like he couldn't quite make up his mind about something. Finally he muttered 'troublesome' and went back to sleep.

"YOU FUCKING DID WHAT?" Kiba yelled shattering several eardrums in the progress.

"Learned a new jutsu." Naruto said covering is ears.

"Why would the Hokage care about you?" Sasuke asked with barely concealed hatred.

"Because that's his job." Iruka said walking into class. He was limping slightly but besides that there wasn't anything showing his injuries from last night. The genin immediately went to their seats when he walked in and sat down.

"Ok, today we're going to assign teams so pay attention. Team five, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, your sensei is Kurenai and she'll meet you at training area 2." The newly formed team six stood up and left the room.

"Now, team six, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Your sensei is Asuma and he wants you to meet him at training area 4." They also got up and left leaving only Naruto, Sasuke, and Blake. Iruka looked up from his clipboard and smiled at them.

"Ok you three, you'll be in Team 7 and your sensei is Kakashi. He said he'll meet you here so just hang out until he shows up." At that final announcement he walked out of the classroom leaving the three sitting there blinking.

**-Three hours later-**

"Argh, where is he!" Naruto yelled. The first hour had him tapping this foot while the second one had him pacing the floor. The third hour simply had him jumping up and down in boredom, frustration and pent up energy. Blake had simply been leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed the entire time while Sasuke was sitting straight in his chair like the perfect student even though he was clearly impatient too.

"Alright Dobe, why don't you show us this new jutsu you were shown?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. He looked at Blake and when he shrugged, Naruto put his hands in the cross position.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted before the room was filled with thirty Narutos. Sasuke blinked stupidly and then scowled.

"I thought you learned a new jutsu, all you did was make some clones." He taunted while trying to figure out how he made this many clones in one go.

"Really then go ahead and touch them." Naruto said grinning like a maniac. Sasuke scoffed and reached out to punch one. To his surprise the clone caught it, with a grin matching the originals.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke demanded. How could the dobe make clones solid?

"The jutsu is called shadow clone jutsu and it makes clones that can be used as better distractions than clones since they can fight too." Naruto said, obvious pride in his voice.

"Yeah, and Naruto, a trick you can do is use them to train better." Blake said opening his eyes and looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his head tilted to the side.

"Well, when your shadow clones disperse they give you their memories. If you have several different clones learning a new jutsu you can cut your training time by half, hell maybe even triple if you use enough clones." Blake said standing up and stretching. Naruto gaped at the realization and then tried it out by dispersing his clones. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing and then opened them.

"Hey you're right, thanks Blake!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"No problem, now if Kakashi-sensei would come out of hiding we might begin training." Blake said walking to the front of the class.

"What are you talking about haisha?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes. Blake rolled his eyes at the name.

"What I'm talking about, matercazo, is that our teacher's been watching us for the past two hours." Ignoring Sasuke's confused reaction at being called that he looked up at the ceiling.

"So are you coming down or what Kakashi-sensei?" He said. With a poof of smoke a masked man appeared before them. He had an orange book in his hand and seemed more interested in it than the genin.

"Impressive for sensing me. Ok everyone let's head to the roof, be there in one minute or you fail." With another poof of smoke he disappeared leaving them to rush up to the roof. Forty-five seconds later the group arrived at the top all of them panting from the effort. Kakashi was sitting down reading the same book. Seeing them recovering and taking seats he shut his book.

"Ok we're going to talk about ourselves for a little bit so we can find out about each other a little bit more. So well tell what we most like doing, what we dislike, what are dream is and our hobbies." Kakashi said doing an eye-smile. His students looked between them for a second before looking back at Kakashi with a 'really' look.

"Maybe you could show us an example sensei?" Naruto asked looking confused. Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, my likes are none of your business, I dislike nothing, my dream is already achieved, and my hobbies are too adult for you." He listed off on his fingers. His team sweat dropped at the answers. They hadn't learned anything about him!

"Ok you first." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke.

"I don't have any likes, my dislikes are dobes and haisheis, my dream is to kill a certain… someone, and my hobby is training." He grunted out. Kakashi pointed to Blake next.

"Now it's your now turn." He said.

"Alright, my likes are books, families, and friends, my dislikes are arrogant jerks, pricks, and traitors." At that comment Kakashi raised his eyebrow and Sasuke scowled both but kept quiet while Blake continued talking.

"My dream is to protect my new home and my friends, and my hobbies are reading, sleeping, eating, and training." He finished taking a deep breath.

"Ok now Naruto what have you got?" Kakashi said turning to him.

"My likes, are training, ramen, and pranks. My dislikes are the three minutes it takes to cook ramen, temes, liars, and people who see the scroll as the kunai. My hobbies are eating ramen, training, and pranks. AND MY DREAM IS TO BE HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted jumping up and striking a stupid pose. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds before Kakashi cleared his throat.

"We're done for the day but tomorrow we're going to training area 7 so I expect you to be there at 8 in the morning, oh and don't eat breakfast." Before they could say anything he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Team 7 stared at the spot for a couple seconds until Naruto said something.

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT'S IT?" He yelled in frustration. Blake shrugged in defeat while Sasuke merely grunted.

"Well since he's not coming back, let's do some training." Blake said standing up.

"Sure, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to the Uchiha.

"Hn, I won't get stronger training with you." He snorted, turning to walk away.

"Really even though I beat you?" Blake asked to his back. Sasuke froze at the question. He slowly turned around and glared at him.

"I would of won if it wasn't for you surprising me." Sasuke sneered.

"Really then you wouldn't mind to a simple taijutsu fight now would you?" Blake said smirking. Naruto was looking between Sasuke and Blake trying to make sure if he was really hearing this.

"We'll fight at training area 1." Sasuke said beginning to turn around again.

"Hey, I want to fight too." Naruto whined.

"He's should fight too or better yet we can have it a training match. It'll be one on one battles until only one can fight." Blake said.

"Works for me and besides I'm going to win this!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke merely grunted and turned and headed to the training area.

**-Later at training area 1-**

"Alright, how should we decide who goes first?" Blake asked. The team look at each other for a few seconds before throwing out their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They all shout. Naruto had paper and Sasuke and Blake chose scissors. Turning to each other they backed up so there was enough room to spar while Naruto quickly went to the side lines.

"Ready, set go!" Naruto yelled and Blake and Sasuke charged each other. Sasuke tried to throw a right punch but Blake blocked it followed by a kick to Sasuke's middle. Sasuke stepped back and then charged again this time with a fake left jab followed by a drop kick. Blake fell and then rolled, dodging Sasuke's downward kick. Blake got up and unleashed a flurry of punches which Sasuke crossed his arms to block them. He suddenly sidestepped a punch and caught the other punch. He pulled Blake past him and kicked his back. Blake rolled with the kick and stood up.

"That all you've got haisha?" Sasuke said smirking. Blake spat out some blood and charged Sasuke. Sasuke threw a right punch and was surprised by seeing Blake twist to the left. This left him inside Sasuke's guard. A second later Sasuke was on the floor knocked out with a blow to the neck. Blake kneeled by him and checked on Sasuke. Seeing he hadn't done too much damage he put Sasuke's arm around his neck and lifted him up. He motioned to Naruto and together they managed to put Sasuke at the edge of the training area. Naruto got up and stretched.

"Wow I never knew Sasuke was so heavy." He groaned rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah he'd better appreciate it. Ok so it's our time to fight." Blake walked back to the fight area. Once he got there he turned to face Naruto who had followed him.

"Ready?" He asked twisting his neck.

"Sure but can we do ninjutsu?" Naruto asked looking like he had three bowls of ramen in a row and was ready to bounce off the trees.

"Sure, you can use ninjutsu but I want to practice taijutsu so I won't." Blake said a second before charging. He punched Naruto in the face followed by a kick that sent him flying backward. Naruto fell back and made a hand sign.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted summoning about fifty clones surrounding Blake. He simply raised an eyebrow at the numbers. The Naruto's yelled and all charged him at once. Right before they reached Blake he jumped up and kicked off a clone's head. Once in the air, he started throwing shuriken and kunai at the clones. Many of them dispersed but there was still thirty clones remaining. Blake landed at the edge of the mass and before the clones could move he charged into their midst. He kicked and stabbed all the clones in his way cutting a way through. Suddenly he noticed that he was surrounded by a group of clones with explosive tags. Cursing he used a Kawarimi to change with a clone outside of the blast radius. He went to attack another group of clones when he heard a snap. Looking down he saw a broken wire. Hearing a whooshing noise he looked up just in time to get hit with a bucket of glue. He stumbled back and tripped over another wire. He got the glue out of his eyes just in time to be covered in rainbow feathers. He blinked a couple of times before trying to move. Finding he could only move sluggishly he sighed and held up his hands in defeat as the clones all pulled out kunai and had them pointed at his throat.

"Alright you win,' Blake said standing up. "But I do want to know when you set the prank."

"While you were busy fighting Sasuke." Naruto said smugly. He reached down and helped Blake up. He looked down and tried to pull the feathers off but failed miserably.

"Its a special type of glue I made. It isn't harmful to skin and the only way you can get it off is pouring sake over it." Naruto said still grinning like a maniac. Blake tried once more to pull of the feathers but still failed. He sighed in defeat.

"I'm heading to my house to get it and to get a drink. Geez, you are a sadistic prankster," Blake said as turned around and gathered his stuff. As he turned back around he saw Naruto leaning over Sasuke.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Blake asked. Naruto held up a black permanent marker.

"It won't wash off with normal water for several days. You have to use Tora's hair in the water." Naruto said grimly. Blake looked at the whiskers Naruto had made and tilted his head. He then held out his hand.

"You really are sadistic. Can I have a marker?"

**-Later in Konoha-**

Sasuke tiredly walked down the street heading to his district. When he had waken up Blake and Naruto were still doing training. of course he didn't know blake had left to get cleaned off. Blake had been walking up and down a tree showing Naruto how to channel chakra into his feet to use tree walking. When they saw Sasuke was up they invited him to train some more. He had grudgingly agreed and so him and Naruto had spent the rest of the afternoon training. Naruto had asked Blake were he got so good at tree walking and Blake had simply said he had had a good teacher. Neither of them had gotten to the spot Blake had told them to try for but they were working on it. When in training Sasuke and Naruto had actually gotten along pretty well and had even helped each other from time to time. He was still a dobe though but Sasuke had to admit Naruto was persistent. Every once in a while though Blake or Naruto would glance at him and snicker. He had simply shrugged it off and continued training but, for some reason, the villagers had been giving him strange looks as well. He just glared at them but it still didn't make sense for them to be doing that. He finally arrived at the Uchiha district and let himself in. He walked to his house and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower after that day of training. He walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror. Looking back at him was a black whiskered boy with panda eyes and a goatee. He also had 'i worship Ramen' on his forehead. He just stood there for a couple of seconds before connecting the dots.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed his voice echoing around Konoha.

**-At Ichiraku Ramen-**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed his voice reaching to boys slurping down ramen. One of them put his bowl down and grinned.

"I think he finally saw the whiskers." Naruto said grabbing for his tenth bowl of ramen.

"I think he flipped more on the panda eyes that I put on than the whiskers." Blake said putting his bowl down.

"Nah probably the 'I worship ramen' on his forehead. Ayame-nee, can we get another bowl?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Naruto and what about you Blake?" Ayame the waitress asked Blake.

"Yes, another bowl please, Ayame-chan." Blake said grinning.

"Of course." Ayame said blushing at the title. When Blake had walked in Ayame was struck by how handsome he had looked with his brown hair and hazel eyes that always seemed to be changing color. "Two more bowls of miso ramen dad!" She said walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, but I don't trust that other boy, Blake was it?" said Teuchi looking at his daughter.

"Oh, dad it's fine. And besides I'm older than him and I can take care of myself." She said scolding him before grabbing the bowls and heading back out.

"Here you go boys." She said putting the bowls in front of the boys.

"Thanks." They chorused before digging in.

"Wow, this is great!" Blake exclaimed. "But I'm getting a bit too warm." He then took off his robe and put it on the seat behind him. Ayame blushed again seeing Blake's well-toned body.

"You ok, Ayame-nee?" Naruto asked slurping down his ramen. Blake lifted an eyebrow at Ayame's reaction. Before she could say anything though, a figure appeared at the entrance.

"You are both dead." Sasuke hissed shooting daggers at them. Naruto and Blake looked at him and burst out laughing. Even Ayame grinned a little seeing the drawings on Sasuke's face.

"Calm down Sasuke." Naruto said finally calming down.

"Yeah it'll be gone in a little bit." Blake said chuckling.

"Yeah in about how long?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, in about a week, give or take." Naruto said, before bursting out laughing again.

"WHAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed in frustration, causing even Ayame to laugh this time.

"Well, there is a way…" Blake said before smiling mischievously.

"What is it I'll do anything!" Sasuke said with desperation in his eyes.

"Ok, but only if you do two things." Naruto said.

"What are they?" Sasuke said almost begging.

"First you can't tell anyone the cure and," Naruto paused for dramatic effect. "You have to eat an entire bowl of Ichiraku ramen."

"Fine I'll do it what's the cure?" Sasuke said actually begging this time.

"Ok the secret is." Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered something to Sasuke. When he heard what Naruto had to say, he visibly paled.

"Are you insane?" He yelled staring at Naruto and then Blake.

"Well it's that or stay like a panda for a week." Blake said grinning. Sasuke immediately grew a stern face. He turned around and walked out of the bar.

"What did you tell him?" Ayame asked curiously. The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Well, the only antidote to the marker is Tora's fur, so he is going to be a panda tomorrow or a tiger attack victim." Blake said chuckling.

"Oh, when are we going to tell him about the pictures of his panda face?" He said turning to Naruto. He was received by a sadistic grin.

"Oh, about the time he realizes ramen is the best pleasure." Naruto said. Anyone walking past Ichiraku Ramen would hear a group of people laughing and of ramen being eaten by the bowlful.

**Sorry it took longer than the others. The test with Kakashi is going to be the next chapter. Please review if you get the ramen being the best pleasure joke.**

**Special note to Elder Sibling: Thanks for reviewing and I know Blake is myself even though that's not my real name. Seriously who wouldn't want to be in Naruto? And who is Gary Stu?**

**Wolf: I take pleasure in the fact i came up with the pranks. heck Snake said i was sadistic when i came up with the idea. thats how that part got in there. I love creeping people out. oh Sasuke believes Naruto did it because of the whiskers and Ramen worshiping. **

**Snake: Yeah but Blake did the panda eyes and Sasuke knows that. Ask any questions in the review and I'll try to answer them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-The next morning at training ground 7-**

When Kakashi finally arrived at training ground three hours later than he was supposed too he was surprised by what he found. Sasuke was covered in scratches and black marker. He was glaring at Naruto and Blake. If looks could kill then they would be on a one way trip to hell. Kakashi was understood part of that from the drawings on Sasuke but what shocked him was that all of them were in the trees walking up and down them. Naruto was laughing at Sasuke who was still glaring at the others while Blake was walking up and down while reading a black scroll.

"Yo," Kakashi said walking up with his book in hand, "What happened to make Sasuke want to brutally murder you?" At hearing his voice all of the genin lost their focus and crashed down to the ground. After they got up all three of them glared at him.

"I expected you to be late Dog-san but i still hate it," Naruto said rolling his eyes. Blake and Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"I got lost on the road of life, anyway where did you learn tree walking?" Kakashi asked.

"Blake taught us while we were waiting for you Dog-san." Naruto said jumping up and down. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. A genin already knowing how to tree walk? He was jarred out of his thought by a voice.

"Dog-san?" Blake asked looking between Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi sighed and put his book away.

"Dog was my ANBU name. I used to protect Naruto from mobs who tried to get him." Kakashi said noticing that Naruto looked happy that he was right.

"Why would you need to protect the dobe from mobs?" Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"They hate me because, they…" Naruto paused how would they respond to knowing? They would hate him. No better to tell them something else.

"Because I was born on the day the Kyuubi was defeated and the fourth Hokage died so they thought I might be a reincarnate of the nine-tails." Naruto sighed. He hated lying to his teammates but he couldn't tell the truth.

"Why didn't you tell us Dobe?" His voice held no hate, only curiosity. Naruto looked shocked at the reaction but then he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Because I was afraid of how you would react. Everybody hates me and have since I was little, well everybody but the Anbu that took care of me and Hokage-jiji." Naruto said expecting them to yell at him, hit him, and maybe try to kill him. Instead all he felt was someone put his arms around him and give him a caring hug. Opening his eyes he saw Blake hugging him. He then turned to see Sasuke patting his back in a comforting way. Even Kakashi looked moved by the display of emotions showed by the resident Emos.

"We're family Naruto, you can tell us anything." Blake said stepping back after a second. There was something in his eyes but Naruto wasn't sure what it was.

"The haishi is right." Sasuke said.

"Thanks guys." Naruto said brushing some tears away. No one had treated him like this before.

"Well that was nice but we should really get on with the test." Kakashi said with an eye smile. They nodded. Kakashi smiled under his mask. His team might just be the first to pass the test.

"Ok now here are the rules, I have two bells so only two of you can get them." Kakashi eye-smiled at their expressions.

"What that's stupid!" Naruto shouted.

"I make the rules so I say if you fail or not. Oh and by the way, if you don't get a bell you fail and have to go back to the academy." the three genin looked at him with different shock reactions. Naruto having the most emotion and Sasuke with the least. Not surprising.

"Now you have to do it by lunch and the loser doesn't get any." on cue the growls were heard.

"...crap." Blake said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, start!" Kakashi said setting a timer and then pulling out his book.

"I've got this!" Naruto charged at Kakashi who simply moved out of the way. Naruto growled and charged again. Kakashi threw him at a tree and Naruto suddenly went flying in the tree with a rope hooking his foot so he was hanging upside down.

"I don't think a direct attack is going to work," Sasuke deadpanned as he threw a kunai at the rope. Naruto fell down only to be yanked back in the air by a second rope causing the others to sweat drop.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled swinging back and forth while trying to get free. Blake threw a kunai this time and Naruto hit the ground face first.

"Guys, something isn't right about this, how could one genin beat a jounin? And have you ever heard of a two man team?" Blake said frowning. The other two shook their heads.

"There's something else we're supposed to see." Sasuke said glancing around for their sensei who had run off somewhere.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe we should work together?" Blake suggested.

"What about the bells though?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"He just said we each had to get a bell, he didn't' say anything about having them when the timer goes off. I say two of us manage to get a bell and give both to the third." Sasuke suggested, pulling out several shurikens.

"Yeah, but we still need to work together in a combined attack." Blake said, drawing some kunai.

"True, should we do it now or later?" Naruto asked, grinning while summoning several shadow clones.

"Why wait?" Blake said throwing the kunai at Kakashi's hidden location. Kakashi's eye widened before jumping out of the way. He then had to use a substitution to escape Sasuke's shurikens. While he was catching his breath a group of Narutos jumped out of the bushes at him. Kakashi defeated all of them with a wave of kunai before sensing something behind him. Turning around he saw a giant fireball hurtling at him. He jumped to the left to get out of the way and landed right in front of a grinning Blake.

"Looking for these?" Blake asked holding up the bells. Kakashi quickly checked his belt before recognizing his defeat. He saw Sasuke and Naruto jump down to have each receive a bell from Blake. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, these three would be something special that was for sure. But how had that boy even get the bells without him noticing it?

"Congratulations, you three pass!" Kakashi exclaimed to the smirking shinobi.

"Yeah we're finally real shinobi!" Naruto shouted punching the air.

"Yes and now you can go on missions." Kakashi said with an eye smile that caused everyone to shiver.

"Why do I feel like this won't go well?" Blake muttered nervously. It didn't seem possible but Kakashi's eye smile got bigger.

**-Later at the jounin lounge-**

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RACE AROUND KONOHA ON OUR HANDS!" the voice of Maito Gai rang out. All the jounin in the room cringed, except for Kakashi.

"Hmm. You say something Gai?" Kakashi said looking up from his porn.

"CURSE YOU KAKASHI AND YOUR COOL AND HIP ATTITUDE!" Gai yelled in frustration.

"So Kakashi, how did the test go with your genin? Did they fail like they always do?" Asuma said chewing on a cigarette. He smoked more than his dad did who happened to be the Hokage.

"Actually they all passed which wanted to ask you guys something." Kakashi said putting his Icha-Icha book away and leaning forward.

"What is it Kakashi?" Kurenai asked, noticing his seriousness. He was pretty laid back but everyone knew something was up when he was in one of his moods.

"Do any of you know anything about one of my students Blake Allen?" Kakashi asked looking at each of them in turn.

"No, doesn't ring a bell. Probably would remember torturing one of your brats." Anko said munching on a dango stick. The sadistic mistress, as she was called was part of the torture and interrogation unit in the ANBU and was the best at her job.

"Well when I reached the training ground he had managed to teach both Sasuke and Naruto about tree walking." Kakashi said.

"YOSH, YOUR STUDENT MUST HAVE VERY POWERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT!" Guy yelled making everyone even Kakashi to flinch.

"Yes, but then he managed to steal the bells from my belt without even me noticing him anywhere near me." Kakashi said with extreme seriousness.

"Hm, that is slightly strange but they did have to use teamwork to do it so maybe you were distracted." Asuma said scratching his beard. It was strange for a genin to not get noticed by a jounin, much less and ex-ANBU at that. Kakashi sighed at the answer.

"Maybe but when Naruto made a lie about the Kyuubi Blake was looking at him in a strange way." Kakashi said curling and uncurling his hands.

"In what way?" The Hokage said walking in. Everyone immediately stood at attention and said "Hokage-sama!" When he motioned them at ease he looked back at Kakashi.

"As you were saying?" The Hokage said taking a seat with the other shinobi.

"Well he was looking at Naruto like he was a long lost brother. I think he might know that Naruto is a jinchuuriki." Kakashi finished looking at the Sandaime suspiciously. He simply nodded and smoked his pipe a bit before looking at each of them in turn.

"There is a very good reason for this but I won't go into the details right now." The Hokage said, starting to stand up.

"No one is to mention this again until Blake or I decide to tell you." With that the Hokage left the room leaving several confused jounin.

"Well that was weird." Anko said voicing several of the others thoughts.

**-A couple of weeks later-**

"I have a visual on the target." Said a blond haired genin hiding in the bushes.

"Confirm the identity of the target before moving in." Said a voice over their communicators.

"Identity confirmed." Said a black haired boy sitting on top of a building.

"Ok move in on my mark." Said the voice again.

"Um, we don't need to do that." Another voice said coming over the radio.

"Why is that?" Asked the blond.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Asked the blacked hair boy sighing.

"It's not my fault, he just likes me!" Said Blake walking down the street with a cat in his hands. Team 7 had been doing several missions after they had passed the test and this mission was one of their favorites.

"Ok, everyone group up." Kakashi said before joining Naruto and Sasuke with Blake. When the cat saw Sasuke it hissed and flashed his claws.

"Get that thing away from me!" Sasuke yelled back pedaling.

"It's not his fault you're always chasing him." Blake said hugging Tora closer. The bane of every genin purred happily in Blake's arms.

"I still don't understand how you two do that." Kakashi commented shaking his head. Every time they did this mission the demon always went to either Naruto or Blake and didn't mind them picking him up.

"Let's go give that beast back." Sasuke said glaring at the cat who hissed at him in respond.

"I still don't think we should." Naruto said pouting.

"We've been over this we need to." Kakashi said sighing. They headed to the Hokage's tower and entered it.

"How did the mission go?" Iruka asked filling out a form. He was usually either at the mission desk, or at a teacher's desk.

"It went perfect!" Blake exclaimed. Suddenly a huge form of a woman came running up to them and grabbed Tora. The cat yowled while the woman squeezed it in a death's embrace.

"Oh my little Tora, how much I've missed you!" She paid the Hokage and started to walk off. If anyone looked closely they could almost swear that the cat was winking at Blake and Naruto who were grinning at Tora in return.

"Ok, now what would you like to pick now?" The Hokage said flipping through the missions.

"We have painting a fence, shopping, and gathering trash." He said looking through each one.

"Hey jiji can't we do a higher rank mission." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. Since they were genin they could only do D-rank missions which were the least dangerous but also the least exciting.

"You aren't strong enough to do a C-rank mission." Iruka stated glaring at him. C-rank missions were the next on the list followed by B, A, and S rank missions. C missions were heading out of the village and were more dangerous than D-rank ones

"The dobe's right we're strong enough." Sasuke said grunting at being called weak.

"Yeah we've got this!" Blake said. Kakashi suddenly stepped forward.

"I believe they are ready for a mission, and besides if they don't have one then how will they ever gain experience?" He said looking at the Hokage who was stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"Alright, you can have this one." He finally said, handing a file to the Jounin. He opened it and took a look.

"Alright it's an escort mission. We have to protect a bridge builder. We're to meet him at the gate at nine o'clock" He read before closing the folder.

"Ok team get some rest we've got a long walk tomorrow." Kakashi said turning to his team.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" They shouted before walking out of the room.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Iruka asked glancing at the Hokage worriedly. He simply chuckled and smoked his pipe.

"Trust me they're more than ready for it." The sandaime said with a gleam in his eye.

**Enjoy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**- At the gates - **

"So Tazuna-san, why are you building a bridge in the first place?" Naruto asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Tazuna was saved from answering by Kakashi showing up. All three genin immediately had kunai out and had surrounded Tazuna, much to his confusion.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke hissed out.

"What do you mean Sasuke? I am Kakashi." The silver haired scarecrow said eye-smiling.

"He's never here on time!" Blake said glaring at him. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"If you are Kakashi-sensei then answer this. First comes orange, then comes black, then back to orange. What is it," Naruto said.

"Sunset, night, sunrise. Naruto I taught this to you," Kakashi answered in a bored tone. He then turned to the bridge builder.

"Alright we're ready to go sir." He said to Tazuna before pulling out his orange book.

"Are you sure these three are shinobi? They seem like runts to me." He responded dubiously.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," Kakashi replied before having to restrain Naruto from killing him. Blake and Sasuke had to help hold him back. He was shouting about killing Tazuna.

"Naruto, he is our employee, so he's going to be paying us money remember that." Blake hissed into his ear. Naruto finally calmed down and huffed away further down the road.

"If you behave i will treat you to Ichiraku's Ramen when we get back." Kakashi said. Naruto immediately shut up.

"Alright let's get going." The lead shinobi said with a tired sigh. This was going to be a long trip. That was before Naruto started talking. 'Never mind,' Kakashi thought, 'this will be an unbearable trip.'

"Kakashi-sensei, your eye looks depressed. What are you thinking about?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Nothing Naruto, why don't you go talk to Sasuke and Haru?" Naruto nodded and ran ahead to talk with his teammates. He eye smiled for a moment before sticking his nose back in his book. Tazuna looked on in disbelief about these people being able to guard him.

**-Several hours later-**

"Sensei! I GOTTA GO!" Naruto yelled out before going to the bushes. Everyone else just stood there dumbfounded. A few minutes later he reappeared looking relieved.

"What?" He asked seeing how everyone was looking at him.

"Couldn't you have been quieter about that dobe?" Sasuke grunted.

"Well I really had to go!" Naruto exclaimed before running back in front. He tripped and fell into a puddle almost immediately. He got up and shook his head, spraying water droplets everywhere.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei. How are two people in the puddle without drowning?" Naruto said, discreetly pulling out a kunai. A hand came out of the puddle and ripped Naruto's head off. He disappeared in a poof. 'Shadow clone. Then where is the real Naruto?' Basically everyone thought and by everyone that meant Sasuke, Blake, and Kakashi. Tazuna just fainted at seeing Naruto's head ripped off. Two figures rose out of the water as the shinobi made a defensive formation protecting the builder. The figures were two masked men. They were wearing rain headbands and had cloaks covering them. Each of them had a metal claw on an arm with a metal chain with spikes connected between the two.

"Hand over the bridge builder." One of the men said. Sasuke got in front of Tazuna and held out a shuriken. Blake rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. Kakashi put his book away and pulled out a kunai as well.

"We're not going to do that." Blake says with a serious tone.

"Then we'll just have to kill you!" Both of the men ran around the group with their chain growing longer. Blake ran towards the chain and whipped out a kunai. He stabbed a link in the chain and then stabbed into the ground. The chain stopped and the two attackers jerked to a halt. Kakashi suddenly flashed in front of one of them and kicked him in the chest. He went flying back at the same time his partner jumped backwards to avoid Sasuke's shurikens. They both landed and a second later all went to hell. A poof a red smoke suddenly puffed up and there was flashes of orange in the cloud. When the smoke cleared the Konoha shinobi looked on with horror. The attackers were dressed in orange tights and had pink ponytails and they were sneezing repeatedly.

"Aww, man. I was trying to get Kakashi and you guys. Oh well might as well take this." Naruto hopped down from the tree and pointed a camera at the tight wearing shinobi. He took the picture and turned to the others to see them all have twitching eyebrows.

"What?" Naruto said tilting his head.

"WHEN DID YOU DO THIS!" everyone exclaimed.

"Oh, when I had to use the bathroom." Naruto said scratching his head. Kakashi sighed.

"Ok, let's find out who these fine gentlemen are." He said turning to the still sneezing men.

"We-achoo-won't tell you any-choo-thing." Said one of them. Blake pulled out a small book and began flipping through.

"Ah, I thought they were familiar,' He turned the book so the others could look at it. 'Meet the Demons Brothers of the mist." Everyone looked at the book before turning back to their captives.

"I'm taking the bounty," Blake said putting the book away.

"So I pranked two B-rank missing nin, sweet. And i call half of the bounty," Naruto said doing a victory dance.

"No way, that's my bounty I'm the one that saved the others." Blake said indignantly.

"It's either that or you buy me Ramen for a week," Naruto shot back. Blake put his finger to his head in a thinking motion.

"You get half the bounty," Blake said.

"Ugh, what's with the noise? And why are there tight wearing ninjas?" Tazuna said starting to wake up.

"Oh hey old man. We defeated the Demon Brothers and I get some of the reward money." Naruto exclaimed happily. Naruto turned his attention to his sensei.

"Kakashi sensei, shouldn't you get the guys?" Naruto asked pointing to where the demon brothers were still sneezing.

"Sure Naruto, but only if you go first."

"Alright," Naruto shrugged before walking forward. Kakashi followed behind after nothing happened. A second later the red smoke cloud appeared again. When it cleared Kakashi was wearing an orange spandex **(imagine Gai's spandex in orange) **and had purple hair. Naruto was unharmed and taking pictures.

"You planned that didn't you?" Kakashi said frowning with his eye twitching. Although nobody could tell because of the mask.

"Yup. Rigged it to where the third person who entered wouldn't be affected. I was the third in our formation." Naruto nodded happily

"Ok, but seriously we need to interrogate these guys." Blake said keeping a distance away from where Naruto and Kakashi were.

"Well, I could do that but having purple hair won't help me." Kakashi said glaring at Naruto, who chuckled nervously.

"I can do it but the prank needs to be disarmed." Blake said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Blake while Naruto had shadow clones to undo the trap. 'How could this boy be able to interrogate two chunin rank missing-nin?' He thought. He watched Blake grab the two shinobi and drag them in the forest.

"I'll be back in five minutes!" He said calling over his shoulder. Kakashi then turned to the remaining genin.

"Ok you two, I need you to guard the builder while I check on ahead." Kakashi jumped into the trees and dashed ahead before they could respond.

"Great guard duty while Blake questions two missing-nin and Kakashi goes scouting, what a bore." Naruto complained sitting on the ground. Sasuke simply hn'd in agreement.

**-Elsewhere in the forest-**

Kakashi ran through the trees looking for Haru. He didn't quite trust him and wanted to see how a genin could manage to get two chunin to talk. As he jumped through the trees he heard someone yelling.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Blake asked punching one of them in the face.

"You'll never get me to talk." One of the brothers said spitting blood in Blake's face. He simply wiped the blood off his face and sighed.

"Fine then, you should of listened to me the first time." Blake said rolling up his sleeves. He suddenly grabbed both of their faces.

"Shadow steal." He hissed. The prisoners fell to the ground unconscious as Kakashi watched two dark shapes came from the brothers and stood up in front of Blake. They shifted around for a little bit before taking shape. Kakashi was shocked at what he saw. Standing in front of Blake was two black copies of the missing-nin. Their clothes, skin, and even their teeth even they smiled were black.

"Who hired you to kill the bridge builder?" Blake asked with a commanding tone. The shadows seemed to struggle for a bit before answering.

"Gato did Blake-san." They said simultaneously. Blake nodded and held out his arms. The shadows then seemed to be absorbed into his arms. They were sucked in like a vacuum was sucking them up. Blake winced in pain a couple of times but after a minute or two Blake was done and he looked at his arms. Were his arms had been bare there was now two tattoos. They were both a chain bracelet that wound around his arms and went off his arms. When he put his arms together the chains met in the middle of his forearms. Kakashi's eye widened in shock. 'What kind of jutsu is that?' He wondered before looking back at the prisoners. At first glance they seemed fine but then Kakashi noticed something strange. They no longer had their shadows! Blake suddenly stiffened and turned around.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" He said looking at his teacher. Kakashi jumped down and walked towards him.

"That's a very interesting jutsu, mind telling me where you learned it?" He asked reaching Blake. He saw suspicion in the boy's eyes before he answered.

"It's my family's jutsu, but you never answered my question. Why are you here?" Blake asked this time with some force added to his words.

"I was merely making sure my student was okay with two c-rank missing nin. Especially since nobody has any idea on your powers and strength." Kakashi said eye-smiling.

"So you wanted to see my powers." Blake said bluntly, rolling his sleeves down covering the tattoos.

"Pretty much," Kakashi eye smiled again. Blake rolled his eyes before replying.

"I control shadows, steal shadows, and can do basically a bunch of crap with shadows," He said before picking up the prisoners.

"Like the Nara clan?" Kakashi asked confused.

"No it's much different." Blake explained starting to walk off from Kakashi and towards the others.

"Where did you learn a kekkei genkai like that?" Kakashi asked causing Blake to freeze. He was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"I had a good teacher." He simply said before walking away. 'I need to keep an eye on him.' Kakashi thought before walking in the same direction. When they got back to the others it looked like both Sasuke and Naruto had set up a camp for the night. Kakashi looked up and saw that it was indeed getting dark. Sasuke was adding some wood to the fire.

"Dobe went hunting," he said simply. Right on cue Naruto walked out from the woods carrying two rabbits and two squirrels. Blake dumped the demon brothers by the fire and slapped them both a couple of times. In a couple of minutes they were cursing him out.

"Oh, shut up. Besides don't you want some food?" He said holding up some bread. They glared at him for a few seconds until he surprised everyone by cutting their bonds.

"What are you doing haishi?" Sasuke said jumping up. Everyone else on the team had their weapons out while the missing-nin stared at Blake who held out some bread and water to them. They accepted it and began eating and drinking

"It wouldn't be good if we tortured them by starving." He said before turning to the rabbits and beginning to skin them. Everyone stood still for a moment before looking towards Kakashi for confirmation. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down too. Everyone followed his lead soon after and sat down before taking drinks of water from their bottles. Everyone was quiet for a little while Blake finished skinning the rabbits and squirrels. He put it on a makeshift spit and slowly turned it. He turned it a little before turning to his bag. He turned back towards the fire with some herbs in his hands. He ground them up and added them to the meat. After a little while he pulled it off the spit He handed a chunk to everyone and they started eating.

"This is good food, where did you learn to cook like this haisha?" Sasuke said tasting the food.

"I lived in the wild for a while and I learned how to use several herbs and other plants for cooking." He said eating his squirrel meat.

"Why did you live there?" Naruto asked causing everyone to look at him.

"What?" He said. Even the missing nin looked at him like he was an idiot. Turning to Blake he saw a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto muttered looking down slightly ashamed.

"No it's ok, it's just it brought some unpleasant memories back." Blake said smiling a little trying to brighten the mood.

"We've all been there before." Everyone was surprised by who was speaking which was Tazuna.

"Really what have you experienced, anything by Gato?" Blake said changing the subject. The bridge builder shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't anyone by that name." He said.

"Really then why would he want you dead?" Kakashi said glaring at him. He gulped and started sweating bullets.

"Uh, I might owe some people money maybe." He said glancing around. Suddenly the missing nin scoffed.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" One of the brothers said taking a drink of water.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said squinting suspiciously at the demon brothers.

"The reason you were hired right?" Blake said passing them some more bread.

"Yeah, we were supposed to kill him before he reached his town." The other one said taking the bread.

"And why did Gato hire them?" Sasuke said glaring at the builder. He sighed and lowered his head.

""Because I'm the only standing between him and controlling the land of Waves." He said.

**- A little bit later-**

"So you lied to us about it being a c-rank instead of it actually being an a-rank mission since you were poor because of Gato stealing all the money even though you knew there would be assassination attempts." Kakashi said essentially summing what Tazuna had told them for the past hour.

"Yes." The builder said sadly. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds digesting the information.

"Hey, where'd the demon brothers go?" Naruto suddenly asked. Everyone looked around and realized that they were gone.

"Damn there goes our rewards." Blake muttered.

"Yeah and know there's two chunin level missing nin out there." Sasuke grumbled.

"Oh don't worry we won't be bothered by them again." Blake said chuckling darkly.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked staring at him.

"Let's just say, that they won't be using chakra anytime soon." The genin said with smirk. Naruto shrugged before going back to his food. Sasuke looked for a little while before going back to his own food. However Kakashi stared at Blake for a long time before he too turned to his meal. Once everyone was finished with their meals they got ready to sleep. Sasuke would take the first watch, then Blake, then Kakashi, and lastly Naruto.

"Everyone get some rest something tells me we'll have a long day tomorrow." Kakashi said before turning in leaving everyone on nerves for the entire night.

**Wolf: MWAHAHAHA! i got here first this time! **

**Snake: So please review everyone. Oh and if you don't like my story well then STOP READING IT!**

**Wolf: and I'll prank you. Ah, I love thinking of these pranks. Anyway. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Snake: Trust me she'll do it! I fear my character is going to be pranked again. **

**Wolf: I'm not that bad. **

**Snake: Whatever you would give Anko and Naruto a run for their money which you will so calm down**** imoto.**

**Wolf: Baka Nii-San**

**Snake: Sure nakama**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**-The next morning-**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for the fourth time that day.

"No Naruto. we aren't. Why don't you bug Blake and Sasuke?" Kakashi was getting irritated Naruto pouted at that remark.

"I did and they told me to bug you." He said sulking and Kakashi sighed. They had been walking for a couple hours.

"Why don't you play truth or dare with them then. That should keep you all entertained." Kakashi said.

"Okay but only if you play Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"Alright fine." He grumbled.

"Ok truth or dare?" Naruto chirped to Kakashi.

"Truth." He sighed wearily. Naruto thought for a moment before smiling.

"What's underneath your mask?" He asked flashing his teeth

"Another mask, alright my turn truth or dare, Blake?" Kakashi said pulling out his book. Blake thought for a moment.

"Truth." He decided looking back at Kakashi.

"How many other tattoos do you have?" Kakashi asked probing for information. Blake realized this and grinned.

"I have four tattoos now. Ok, Sasuke truth or dare"

"Hn. Dare." the Uchiha said.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto."

"NO! THAT ALREADY HAPPENED AND I CAN'T RELIVE THAT TORCHER!" Naruto yelled out backing up behind Kakashi. Everyone stared at him while Sasuke's eyebrows twitched at Blake and Naruto.

"Wait you kissed already?" Blake said. Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this and even Tazuna looked at them strangely.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR! SOME GUY PUSHED ME WHILE WE WERE GLARING!" Naruto yelled trying to pull his hair out.

"Ok ok, we won't do that." Kakashi said trying to calm him down.

"I agree. Not happening again. choose a new one," Sasuke said twitching even more. Blake sighed.

"Fine, I dare you to…" He suddenly paused and looked at the road.

"What is it?" Naruto said looking ahead as well. All he could see was a white rabbit looking at them.

"The rabbit's white. this time of year there are only brown ones. This rabbit was raised indoors," Naruto said in a rare show of intelligence. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Slowly a mist moved over the area and surround the team.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled pulling Tazuna down. the three genin a second after. A massive blade spun through the air over their heads and embedded itself in a tree.

"Who's there?" Kakashi asked peering out into the fog.

"Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja. What a pleasure it will be to kill you." A voice said and a figure jumped over them and landed on the sword. He was pretty tall with jet-black hair. He had wrappings covering his face up to his eyes.

"Oh, i know you! You're the demon of the mist Zabuza," Naruto and Blake spoke in unison. They looked at each other in surprise.

"How do you know him?" Blake asked Naruto.

"I used to read the bingo books i got from the ANBU, how do you know him?" He said looking at Blake.

"I killed one of the other seven swordsman who spoke about Zabuza and through the bingo book." Blake said grimly. Everyone glanced at him shocked. This genin had killed one of the seven swordsman of the mist village? That was impossible! Everyone turned their attention back to Zabuza who was roaring in laughter.

"Really you killed one of them? Who was it?" Zabuza said pulling the sword out of the tree and resting it on his back.

"It was Raiga Kurosuki." Blake said flatly unclasping his swords. Zabuza stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes.

"You may have killed him, which I don't believe but you won't beat me!" He said getting his sword off his back. He charged at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped back and pulled out a kunai.

"Protect Tazuna! Don't worry about me!" Kakashi yelled charging Zabuza only to dodge his sword before he got close enough to strike. Kakashi backflipped three times and threw several shuriken and kunai with exploding tags attached. Zabuza dodged them and stepped back onto a lake. Kakashi charged at him again as he did the hand signs for a jutsu.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" Kakashi said launching a huge fireball at the swordsman. Zabuza leaped to the side narrowly avoiding the attack. He then rushed at Kakashi and made him jump back or risk getting cut in half. Zabuza kept swinging, forcing Kakashi to back up further into the lake. Kakashi was doing the best he could to avoid his sword but only managed, barely. Suddenly Kakashi ducked and got under one one of Zabuza's swings leaving himself open. Kakashi took advantage of the situation and jammed a kunai in the missing-nin's chest. Zabuza froze for a moment before bursting into water and falling into the lake. Kakashi's eye widened at the trick and tried to move. A pair of hands reached out of the water and grabbed Kakashi's feet. The genin could only watch in horror as their sensei was entrapped in a bubble of water and the real Zabuza pulled himself out of the water.

"Well with him taken care of all that's left is you weaklings!" He said laughing while he kept a hand on the bubble. The genin looked at their sensei frozen in fear.

"Get out of here, your mission is to protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi yelled trying to get out of the bubble. At those words the Team 7 glared at their sensei.

"What makes you think we're leaving you?" Naruto asked pulling out some kunai.

"Yeah, we don't abandon our teammates!" Sasuke growled pulling out a demon shuriken.

"Those that do that deserve to die!" Blake yelled pulling his swords out of his scabbards. While Kakashi was staring at his team in wonder Zabuza was staring at Blake's blades. They were pure darkness with not even the light reflect off of them. They were each about two feet long and were double edged. Zabuza immediately knew what those blades were but he couldn't believe it.

"Where did you get those blades?" He asked releasing some killing intent. Sasuke and Naruto flinched while Blake cooly met his gaze.

"My father gave these to me." He replied, taking a battle stance.

"Impossible the man who owned those blades had no children!" Zabuza yelled gripping his swords tighter.

'If this kid is his brat then this might be a challenge.' He thought before making some hand signs. A water clone formed next to him and took his blade.

"Kill the swordsman and bring me his blades." He ordered his clone who nodded and charged the genin.

"Go, get the real one I'll handle the clone!" Blake yelled at the others while he got ready to defend the bridge builder. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at him before turning to the real Zabuza.

"Take this!" Naruto said throwing kunai at him. In response Zabuza took his own kunai and deflected or dodged them.

"My turn dobe." Sasuke said throwing his demon shuriken. It spun straight towards the enemy who simply caught it with his hand. Looking down though, he noticed a second one headed his way that was hidden underneath the first one. He quickly deflected it with the first one and suddenly felt his hand bleeding. Looking at the demon shuriken, he suddenly saw it turn into the blonde genin who tried to stab him a second later.

'A shadow clone and a henge.' Zabuza thought. He had no choice but to jump out of the way or risk being skewered. This caused him to let go of the bubble and cause Kakashi to break free. He picked up Naruto who was sinking and put him on the ground. Turning to see if the others were safe he was just in time to see Blake chop off the water clones head. Blake jumped back a second later as the real one came to claim his sword.

"All of you stand back, I'll handle this!" He said reaching for his headband. He lifted it to reveal a spinning sharingan. Sasuke gasps while Kakashi turns to the ex-mist ninja.

"Time to end this." The jounin said taking a battle stance.

"Agreed." Zabuza said making hand signs. To his astonishment Kakashi was copying the missing-nins signs. They finished at the same time and unleashed their jutsu's.

"Water dragon jutsu!" They both shouted and two huge water beings erupted from the lake. The two dragons crashed together canceling the two jutsus. Zabuza didn't understand what was going on.

'How is he able to do this?' He wondered before being pushed back onto dry land by Kakashi. He stopped and pulled out his sword.

"Time to die Kak-" Zabuza suddenly froze and clutched at his throat. Sticking in it were three senbon. He fell over and stopped moving. A figure burst out of the trees and landed beside the body. He looked up at Kakashi and Team 7 who were behind him.

"Thank you for weakening him for me." The hunter-nin said through his mask. Naruto gaped and pointed at him.

"But you're so young." He said surprised. He didn't know someone that young could be a hunter-nin.

"Naruto,' Kakashi said without turning around. 'One thing you'll learn is that there's some people younger than me but stronger than me." Naruto gaped at that. He didn't think anyone was stronger than their sensei.

"I must be going but again thank you." The masked shinobi said before disappearing. Blake sheathed his swords and turned to Kakashi.

"So what now?" He asked. Kakashi covered his sharingan and promptly collapsed.

"Oops, chakra exhaustion." Kakashi mumbled before passing out. Naruto, Blake, and Sasuke shared a looked before facepalming.

"Tazuna-san is it alright if we stay at your house until Kakashi-sensei is healed?" Blake asked as he moved to the fallen sensei. Naruto went to the other side and pulled an arm over his shoulder at the same time Blake did. They both started to drag Kakashi towards Tazuna, while Sasuke grabbed their gear.

"Sure. Tsunami had already planned for you to stay with us anyway. My house isn't very far." The group started walking and making small talk.

"Man, Kakashi-sensei is heavier than Sasuke, right Blake?" Naruto asked ignoring the glare from Sasuke and Tazuna's confused look.

"Yeah. and we have to drag him a lot farther than we did Sasuke."

"Man this is troublesome." Both of them said in unison.

**-Konoha, Nara compound-**

"ACHOO!" Both father and son sneezed at the same time, interrupting their shogi match.

"Someone must be talking about us. how troublesome," Shikamaru said while his father, Shikaku, nodded in agreement.

**-Wave country, Tazuna's House-**

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna said walking into his house. His daughter turned to the sound of his voice.

"Oh, dad I'm glad you made it back ok." She exclaimed running and giving him a hug.

"I'm glad too and we have some guests." He said motioning to Team 7. Tsunami finally noticed them and widened his eyes at seeing Kakashi.

"Please bring him in!" She said motioning for them to follow him. They brought him in and laid him on a mat in the living room. Blake and Naruto stood up and groaned stretching their backs.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted before answering.

"We protect the bridge dobe, what else do you think we do?" He said walking towards another room. He stopped when Tsunami walked in.

"Now that you're done putting him down would you like to eat with us?" She asked smiling at the genin.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone headed to the dining room table and sat down.

"Inari, time for dinner." She called upstairs before sitting with them. Several minutes later a small boy came dragging himself down the stairs. He had a gloomy expression and was looking at the shinobi with a suspicious expression.

"Who are they?" He asked glowering at them.

"I'm Naruto and we're here to protect your family." Naruto chirped happily. The kid just scoffed.

"You can't stop Gato, no one can." He said dourly.

"So you want your grandpa to die?" Blake asked glaring at the kid. Inari flinched and glared at him even worse than before.

"No it's just-" He tried to say.

"Than listen when I say we're going to finish that bridge!" Naruto shouted pounding the table. Inari stared at them for a few seconds before running to his room. Naruto reached out as if to stop him but changed his mind and sat down.

"I'm sorry for my grandson but he's been through a lot." Tazuna said starting to eat again.

"What happened that was so bad?" Sasuke asked.

"His stepfather was killed by Gato." Tsunami said sadly looking at her food. Everyone was silent at that until Blake stood up.

"We all lose people, it just matters how we deal with it.' He said bitterly and walked toward the door outside. 'Naruto, Sasuke, when you're done eating meet me outside." He said before shutting the door. Everyone stared at the door for a second.

"Is he alright?" Tazuna asked with a worried expression on his face. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other.

"I'm not sure." Naruto said nervously. They finished eating and headed outside to see Blake leaning against a tree reading another black scroll. He noticed the others and put the scroll in one of his back pockets.

"Good you're here, follow me." Blake said walking into the forest. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other again and shrugged. They followed him through until they reached a small lake. Blake then turned and looked at each of them.

"Ok since Kakashi's resting I'm going to be teaching you." He said crossing his arms. Sasuke scoffed.

"Why should you teach us?" He asked glaring at Blake.

"Because I'm better trained than you and have more experience. And You could learn something too." Blake responded. Sasuke was about to respond when he stopped and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Fine." He finally grunted in acceptance. Blake looked at him for a few seconds before turning to address them both.

"Now that that's settled let's move to the training." He said.

"What are we going to be doing Blake?" Naruto asked hopping from foot to foot.

"Ok, we've done tree walking so now I'm going to teach you water walking now." Blake responded before stepping out into the lake. Instead of falling like the other two expected, he stepped onto the water and walked until he reached the middle of the lake. He then turned and looked at the others.

"Now water walking is more complex than tree walking because you have to keep shifting your chakra to fit the motion of the water." He explained to the two before sitting down on top of the water.

"I want you two to try to reach the middle of the lake and it's alright if you don't do it by the first day." He said before pulling out another black scroll.

"But what about the bridge builder and his family?" Naruto asked stepping out on to the lake. He promptly fell in and came up spluttering.

"I have shadow clones patrolling so we will know if anything shows up." Blake responded without looking up from his scroll. With that Naruto and Sasuke started their training. Naruto kept running out on to the lake and falling in while Sasuke tried to take a single step but he failed too. They worked on it for a couple hours without much progress.

"Argh, this is frustrating!" Naruto yelled for the fourth time that day.

"Are you giving up so soon dobe?" Sasuke asked trying to concentrate.

"No way!" Naruto said running out to the lake again. Of course he failed again and came up spewing water. The water just happened to hit Sasuke in the face. His eyebrows twitched for a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL DOBE?" He shouted at Naruto glaring at him.

"It was accident teme I swear." Naruto said apologetically waving his hands in surrender but the other wasn't just about to let it up.

"I'm going to get you Naruto!" Sasuke roared reaching for his teammate.

"Fine, you want to go? Then bring it." Naruto exclaimed getting into a defensive position.

"Enough!" Blake shouted shifting their attention to him. He shut his scroll and stood up.

"That's enough chakra control for now, you're too wound up." He continued pocketing his scroll and walking towards them.

"So what now?" Sasuke asked. He wasn't going to say it but he was ready to do something else.

"I'm going to be doing something different with each of you. Naruto follow me for a second." Blake said walking towards another clearing. Naruto followed while Sasuke stayed to practice water walking a bit longer. They walked until they were out of earshot of Sasuke and anyone else who might be listening. Blake then turned and stared at Naruto.

"W-what is it?" Naruto asked nervously, not really sure why he was looking at him like that.

"Do you know what a jinchuuriki is Naruto?" Blake asked quietly. Naruto shook his head in response.

"It's someone that is a jailer to a tailed-beast." Blake responded watching Naruto sadly. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before looking back at Blake.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto demanded.

'Does he know about me? How will he react?' He worried about this happening but he was going to try and lie first.

"Because I know you have the nine-tailed beast within you." Blake said grabbing Naruto's shoulder and holding onto it like a vice.

"W-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked panicking slightly. If Blake wanted to hurt him than he could without anyone noticing. Blake was quiet for a few minutes before responding.

"I'm going to help you." Blake said letting go of him. Naruto stared at him in shock.

"How?" He asked surprised. How could he help him?

"By teaching you to talk to your bijuu and accessing his power." Blake said sitting near a tree. Naruto followed him and sat down.

"Ok, now what you need to learn is meditating and I know it's boring as hell but deal with it." Blake explained.

"Why meditating?" Naruto asked getting himself comfortable.

"Because it's easier to go inside your mind." Blake said. Naruto focused his breathing and was quiet for a few seconds before opening his eyes.

"This is going to be hard." He stated causing Blake to sweatdrop. Sighing Blake stood up and began walking away.

"Hey, how do you know about all of this?" Naruto questioned wondering how his friend knew so much. Blake stopped and was silent for several minutes.

"Because, you're not the only jinchuuriki in the world." He replied simply before walking off, leaving Naruto with his thoughts and his training. Naruto sat back down into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. he tried to focus only on his breathing. In and out. In and out. In and out. This continued for about half an hour before Naruto felt a pull in the back of his mind. He followed it and found himself knee deep in a sewer. He continued walking until he reached a giant cell. It had huge iron bars with a strange seal on the front. He tried to peer past it but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly a huge orange paw slammed the ground in front of him almost catching him with it's claws. A massive eye looked out at him

"**So you're my jailer. You seem pretty weak to me." **A rumbling voice said. Naruto glared at the eye.

"I am not weak. Hey, where are we, who are you, and why are you behind those bars?" He asked all in one breath.

"**You're dumb too it seems. We are inside your dump of mind and I am the nine tailed demon!" **It roared finally revealing it's full form. Naruto gulped and stepped back.

"So why did you attack the village?" Naruto asked calmly. The Kyuubi calmed down some.

"**I did not want to attack the village. My last jinchuuriki and I made an agreement. I was forced out of her and was controlled by that bastard Madara Uchiha." **Naruto's reaction was not what the Kyuubi was expecting. He ran through the bars and hugged the Kyuubi's paw. Kyuubi was shocked.

"**Kit? Why are you hugging me?"** Kyuubi asked confused. Naruto looked at the towering fox demon.

"You didn't attack the village on purpose. So the blame goes to Madara-teme. You are innocent in my eyes." Naruto spoke with so much maturity that it surprised the Kyuubi.

"**But kit, its my fault you are hated by your village. They believe you to be me in human form."**

"I don't care anymore. I have friends now. And one day i WILL show them that they were wrong about us. Believe it!" Naruto struck a nice 'guy pose' and smiled at the Kyuubi.

"**Thank you Kit. That means a lot. I may even train you soon." **Naruto's face lit up. ****

"Oh, I was wondering. What's your name. You can't be named Kyuubi." the kyuubi looked taken aback.

"**My name is Kurama. You might want to get back to your friends. they are trying to get your attention." **Naruto looked towards the entrance of the sewers. then back at the fox.

"Okay Kurama. I'll try to come back soon! Maybe we can make this place cooler!" Naruto yelled as he ran to the entrance of the sewer. Kurama laid down on his paws and looked toward the boy's back.

"**That boy is something else." **The fox said to himself before closing his eyes.

**-Outside Naruto's mind-**

"Hey dobe, are you there?" Sasuke said rapping Naruto's head. He didn't respond for a few seconds before rubbing his forehead.

"Ow, what was that for dobe?" He asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Because it's almost night time." He responded, starting to walk towards the house. Naruto got up and began to follow him.

"Hey, where's Blake?" He asked looking around.

"He said he's still going to train and not to bother him." Sasuke said grunting.

"Oh come on, I was hoping to talk to him." Naruto complained getting ahead of Sasuke.

"So what did you learn?" Naruto asked curious about what the other genin had learned from Blake. He walked for a couple more feet before noticing that Sasuke had stopped walking.

"Hey, what's up?" Naruto asked walking back. He noticed Sasuke's hands were clenched and he was glaring at the ground. He was quiet for several minutes before replying.

"He, he taught me some fighting techniques and told me that nothing I could do would be enough to kill my brother. The one who massacred my clan." He said with hatred in his voice. Naruto turned to him.

"He most likely means that you can't beat him by yourself. No matter what anyone teaches you, you won't be able to do anything alone. Besides, when you have something to protect you can become truly strong." Naruto explained trying to help his friend out.

"But I have to beat him!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"Then I will help you. if you can't trust your teammates to have your back you will most likely die. same for us." Naruto said patting Sasuke's back who nodded. Naruto looked at him for a few seconds before making up his mind.

"Hey Sasuke, I need to tell you something." He said causing Sasuke to look at him.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked getting back into his old attitude.

"Come on let's talk inside and I bet I'll beat you there." Naruto said walking towards the house again.

"Oh, you're on." Sasuke said grinning before running after Naruto. As they raced each other they failed to notice a figure on the roof of the house.

**-Later-**

"**Focus." **A voice rumbled inside Blake's head. It sounded dark and it held power to it. But besides that it did not seem hostile it actually sounded like it wanted to help.

"I am!" He grumbled before trying to focus again.

"**You are supposed to feel the shadows, become one with them, not try to force them to your will." **The voice said growling slightly.

"Ok." Blake said before closing his eyes. He slowed his breathing and felt around with his mind. At first he didn't feel anything. Then he heard whispering all around him, dark figures trying to get his attention. He reached for one and immediately heard Naruto's voice.

"Instead of killing the Kyuubi, the Fourth Hokage sealed it inside a baby. That baby was me." Blake heard Naruto say before releasing the shadow that belonged to Naruto. He then reached for the shadow next to Naruto's and heard a new voice.

"Dobe, did you think i would think you're any different?" Sasuke's voice replied. Blake opened his eyes and smiled as he released the shadow.

'Those two were going to be great friends.' Blake thought. He was glad that Sasuke had enough sense to realize Naruto wasn't the actual nine-tails. He was also impressed that Naruto was brave enough to admit the truth.

"**Those two will become something great." **The voice said chuckling.

"Let's hope so Narso, or the Akatsuki will kill us all." Blake said before closing his eyes and continuing his training.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**-The next morning-**

"Nee Blake, What are we going to do?" Naruto asked stretching. Blake looked up from the scroll he was reading. They were currently in the room Kakashi was resting in and they were ready to train again like yesterday.

"I'm going to let you practice chakra control for two hours and then you are going to meditate. Sasuke, you are going to practice the katas i taught you yesterday. Then we will break for lunch. Afterwards we are going to do some physical training for three hours. Then I am going to find your element and give you a jutsu you can practice. Sound good?" Blake asked. Sasuke immediately nodded but Naruto looked hesitant before he slowly nodded. Blake noticed instantly.

"Don't worry Naruto. You will have plenty of time to practice whatever you want for three hours before dinner and two hours after. That better?" Naruto nodded happily.

"So dobe, what do you plan on practicing during free time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto turned to him and pulled out a book.

"First I plan on working on physical training. Then I guess I will practice fuuinjutsu," Naruto said holding the book up so everyone could see. Sasuke and Blake's eyes widened.

"You known how to seal?" Blake exclaimed in surprise. This caused Naruto and Sasuke to look at him in surprise this time. Blake hasn't gotten surprised to this level before.

"Yep. How do you think I manage to keep all my pranking supplies with me?" Naruto asked smirking. Before Blake could say anything else Kakashi shot up, eye's wide.

"Zabuza's alive!" He said looking at his team.

"What do you mean? We saw him get killed." Sasuke said looking at him curiously. Suddenly Blake face-palmed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He exclaimed walking around the room.

"What?" Naruto asked looking between his sensei and his teammate. Kakashi stared at him grimly.

"Blake has probably noticed it too by now but hunter-nins are supposed to destroy the body on the spot and take the head if they need to collect a bounty or have proof," he said turning to the others.

"Maybe, but we saw him get stuck in the neck with a bunch of needles." Sasuke argued.

"Yeah but some points on the neck don't kill. Instead they create a fake death that lasts for about a week." Blake said sitting down again.

"Yes and because of me using the sharingan I have to rest for a week as well so that will give us enough time to train." Kakashi said starting to stand up.

"So we're going to do more training with Blake's regime." Naruto asked grinning. Kakashi frowned and looked to the hyperactive genin.

"Blake's been training you?" He asked narrowing his eye. Sasuke answered this question.

"Yeah, he's been teaching us chakra control, taijutsu, increasing our stamina, elemental jutsu, and other training things." He said. Kakashi turned to Blake.

"Everyone else out." He ordered and when Naruto went to argue but a look from Blake got him quiet. Sasuke and Naruto walked out leaving Kakashi and Blake staring at each other.

"What is it?" Blake asked looking at his sensei.

"Who are you really?" The jounin asked glaring at the boy.

"I'm Blake Allen a leaf shinobi and-" He was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I mean who were you before you came to Konoha? You shouldn't know about chakra control, elemental jutsu's and jounin level things." Kakashi stated secretly pulling a kunai.

"Put that away Kakashi-sensei I'm not a threat." Blake said and before Kakashi eye he visibly changed. His look harden and a cold look came into his eyes. Kakashi was startled by the sudden shift but shook it off.

"Not before you tell me who you used to be." He said holding on to the kunai. Blake had a staring contest for a little before sighing.

"Fine then but if we're going to talk Naruto and Sasuke need to be here to." Blake said not leaving any room for negotiation. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, Sasuke stop listening in the door and come in." He said turning towards the door. A sheepish Naruto and a disgruntled Sasuke soon came out and sat with the others. Blake was quiet for a few seconds before beginning.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you know about the shadow demon?" He asked the man who stiffened slightly.

"He was a S-rank criminal with no village ties. No one knew his name, relations, or jutsus. He killed hundreds of shinobi and then joined an unknown organization. He stayed with them for a while and then suddenly disappeared and was never seen again." The jounin said stating the few facts he knew. Blake nodded in confirmation before continuing,

"Yes, he was an S-rank criminal who left his family at a young age. He traveled for a while before becoming a criminal. He quickly gained reputation because of his strange jutsus and his powers." He said before Naruto interrupted him.

"How could he be so strong that even the leaf couldn't catch him and what kind of jutsu's did he have?" He asked scratching his head. He didn't understand how someone was that good.

"His jutsu was a family jutsu that allowed him to make things out of pure shadow and make other jutsus that were normally unavailable to the normal shinobi. As for how he was so powerful was because,' He paused at this point. 'Because he was a jinchuuriki." Blake explained. Everyone was quiet digesting the news. Suddenly Naruto slammed his hands on the floor.

"Why would he do that, why would betray me and the others like that?" He asked, pain in his eyes. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Naruto where did you learn that?" He asked causing the blond to look up.

"Nee-Blake taught me that and how to communicate with the kyuubi." He explained with a stern look. Kakashi then rounded on Blake.

"Why would you say that and how do you even know about it?" He yelled at the genin who matched him glare for glare.

"Every jinchuuriki should have a good relationship with their biju no matter the situation. My dad didn't understand that and paid for that mistake with his life!" Blake shouted before realizing what he said. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Your father, who was he?" Sasuke asked tilting his head.

"His name was Kaleb Allen and even though he made many mistakes he was a great man." Blake said quietly.

"I don't know any shinobi by that name." Kakashi said thoughtfully but Blake shook his head in response.

"You do but you just didn't know his name. He went by the title the shadow demon." Blake said causing Kakashi to pull out his kunai and for Naruto and Sasuke to stare at him.

"Where is he?" Kakashi demanded. The genin had said he wasn't a threat but Kakashi knew not to look at everything at face value. Blake looked at him with a hurt expression before turning to his teammates.

"What do you think of what I said?" He asked them. They were quiet for a few seconds before Sasuke answered.

"We don't know all of the story but even if we did we know you. You're a friend and family to us and you wouldn't hurt us." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, were all here for each other like Sasuke was when I told him about Kurama." He exclaimed before turning to Kakashi. 'Kakashi-sensei can you please put that away were just talking." He asked. Kakashi hesitated for a few seconds before putting his weapon away.

"Fine, but I still want answers," Kakashi mumbled. Blake nodded and started to explain his life leading up to this point.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey dad where are you?" an eight year old Blake asked. He was at the family farm and was looking for his dad. He walked into the kitchen and noticed his dad sitting at the table looking at some papers. His father was a tall man and was very strong too. He was serious but always smiled when Blake was around. Blake had once seen a scar on his dad's back but he wouldn't say anything about it. His dad taught Blake how to walk on trees and some other small things to spend time with the boy. They loved each other and were content in life

"Hey Blake. How ya been my little boy?" His dad, Kaleb asked picking the child up and sitting him on his lap.

"I'm not little dad I'm eight. That makes me a grown person." Little Blake pouted with his arms crossed. In his father's opinion that just made him more adorable. His father chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Sure you are." His father said gazing at him fondly. Blake, being a kid, quickly lost interest in the argument and turned to the papers.

"What are these daddy?" He asked curiously. His father shifted his attention to the papers.

"Oh, these are accounts about how many things I have to do at work. Let me tell you a secret, if you ever have something that needs paper work. RUN. Paperwork is the evilest thing on this planet. it will cause you to go insane. Never trust the paperwork," Kaleb said seriously looking over the papers. Blake's eyes widened tremendously. The looked at the papers with some fear. If they could scare his dad, then he was going to stay far away from them. Suddenly his mom walked in.

"How are my two men doing?" She asked smiling.

"Paperwork is evil mommy. Did you known that?" Blake asked as the hopped down from his dad's lap and hugging his mom. She giggled at him. Whenever she smiled the room was instantly brighter. She could rival the sun. Everyone else in the room had to smile seeing the cheerful women. She was always there whenever her family needed her.

"To anyone it would be evil since you have to watch everything at once and make sure there's no mistakes." She explained while she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss. A small figure bounced into the room.

"Nii-san, wanna play with me?" Blake's little sister, Misami, asks as she skipped around her brother. She was a small, blond five year old and was energetic for her age. She was also pretty smart since their parents wanted both of them to be able to get the best jobs and be able to make a living for themselves. Blake looked at his little sister and nodded.

"What do you wanna play Misami?" he asked grinning at her. They fought sometimes and it was easy for him to win.

"The Kagome song!" Misami exclaimed and Blake chuckled at his sister.

"But we need more players in order to play." He explained.

"Then mommy and daddy can play too!" Misami said happily, spinning around. Their mother smiled and nodded. Their father was about to respond when there was a knock on the door.

"Why don't you three start without me. I'll be right back," he replied before going to answer the door. Misami nodded happily and dragged her brother and mother to the living room to play.

"I'll be in the middle okay?" Misami asked happily before crouching down and covering her eyes. Blake and his mother got in a circle around her and started the song for the game.

_In an abandoned building forever in the shade,_

_at the end of the lifeless corridor, _

_is a room, inside which_

_some forsaken children dwell._

_We have been waiting forever for your arrival!_

_We're so happy! We're so happy!_

_Let's play nicely, shall we?_

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_just so that you can't escape._

_Make a circle, make a circle._

_what shall we play?_

_During the night, before daybreak,_

_we can become buddies_

_Kagome, Kagome,_

_Who's behind you now?_

_In an orphanage in a deep forest,_

_by a forbidden technique,_

_from young children's brain, _

_a wonder elixir of immortality can be made._

_The children of that orphanage _

_used to surround their teacher_

_and while chanting the game song._

_they used to play_

_Kagome, Kagome_

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_around these meager brats. _

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_so that they can't escape. _

_During the night, before daybreak, _

_slice off their heads. _

_Kagome, Kagome, _

_Who stands behind you right now_

_Even with their limbs torn or heads crushed, _

_the children will not die, _

_but simply smile innocently_

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_just so that you can't escape. _

_Make a circle, make a circle, _

_would you like to drink some, too? _

_Would you like to _

_play with us forever? _

_Kagome, Kagome, _

_Who stands behind you right now?_

"I think Nii-san is behind me," Misami said waiting for an answer before opening her eyes.

"Great job Misami, you are really getting good at this game," Blake said patting her head as she beamed at getting it right.

"Ok, it's my turn." Their mom said and the game continued.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Be there in a moment" Kaleb said as the walked down the hallway to the door. He reached the door and opened it. His smile immediately faded switched with a shocked and slightly scared expression. The man outside was about Kaleb's height and had a mask covering everything except his eyes. The only other detail about him was the black clouds with red clouds that the man was wearing.

"What are you doing here Kakazu?" Kaleb demanded staring down the cloak wearing man.

"Is that a way to talk to an old family friend?" The figure now known as Kakuzu said smirking. Kaleb glared at him for a few seconds before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked. If Kakuzu had found him then it wouldn't be long before the others found him and then everyone would be in danger.

"I just came to see how you're doing. I heard that you were near by a job of mine so I decided to stop in." The masked man replied.

"Really and what was your job chasing a new jinchuuriki or collecting a bounty on the black market?" Kaleb replied. He knew Kakuzu long enough to know his habits. It didn't seem like it but the cloaked man was actually over one hundred years old and Kaleb knew exactly how dangerous he was. He had known the Allen's since he was born and often visited them for talk and contracts. Kakuzu's main obsession was money and would kill anyone who got between him and his dough.

"It was a contract and a low paying one too so I'm a little bored." Kakuzu replied shrugging. Kaleb nodded in understanding before going to the business at hand.

"I'm not going back to them." He stated knowing Kakuzu would know who he was talking about.

"They won't be happy about that and you know they don't allow traitors to live." He replied, all pleasantries gone.

"They have to find me first." Kaleb said gritting his teeth. Even though he sounded brave he was worried about the others. The leader of the Akatsuki wasn't kind to those who left the organization.

"And what about your family, do they know about what you've done?" Kakuzu asked. A second later Kaleb had his hand around his throat. The Akatsuki member didn't react but simply laid a hand on Kaleb's shoulder.

"I'm not here to hurt them I'm just here to tell you that you need to get out of here." He said warningly before turning and walking away. Kaleb looked after him for a couple minutes until the door behind him opened. His wife came out and hugged him from behind.

"Who was that honey?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"The devil himself." Kaleb replied before turning and walking inside.

**-A week later-**

"Hey dad where are you?" Blake asked running through the house. His mom said that his dad had wanted to have him do something and Blake was ready to help him. Since they had gotten the strange visitor his dad had been acting very strange. He was always looking out the windows and hadn't been to town on his weekly trip to the city. Blake and Misami were worried but their mom had said that he was fine. Blake saw his dad inside the kitchen but instead of paper work his dad was looking at something in his hand. Blake looked closer and he saw a ring in the palm of his father's hand .

"Dad?" At the sound of his son's voice Kaleb pocketed the ring and looked behind him, startled. Once he realized who it was he relaxed and forced a smile.

"Oh, hi Blake how are you doing?" He asked.

"Mom said you wanted me." Blake said worried that his father forgot something like that.

"Oh right, well I decided to treat you more like a grown up. So today I'm going to ask that you take a horse into town and pick up a couple of swords I have in storage." He explained while he wrote something on a slip of paper. Turning he handed it to his son.

"Here is the name of the bank go to it and ask for the manager. Give it to him and he'll hand over the package. Do you have any questions." Kaleb stated a commanding tone in his voice. Blake nodded in understanding, he wasn't really sure why his dad had or needed swords but he would do it and make his dad proud. His father and him walked outside where there was a black horse waiting for him. He mounted it and headed for the town.

"Come back as soon as you can!" Kaleb called as his son rode out of sight.

'I hope he makes it in time.' He thought as he walked back into the house.

**-In the city-**

'This city is huge!' Blake thought as he wandered through the city. After three hours of travel he had reached the city about an hour earlier and was busy looking through it. He had passed several banks already but none that was the one he was looking for. He looked into another side street and noticed a strange sign. It said 'Ruko's storage, for your gold, weapons, and other possessions to be kept and protected.' and was hanging above a small, dingy, store. Blake stared at it for a little while and then looked back down at the slip of paper. It was the right name so he shrugged and walked in.

"Welcome to Ruko's shop!" A cheerful voice said from behind the counter. Looking Blake saw a short and slightly round man.

"Uh, hi are you the manager?" He asked confused. Why would his dad send him to a place like this?

"Yes I am, Ruko at your service and what can I do for you?" The pudgy man asked.

"My father wants me to give this to." Blake asked handing the paper to Ruko. He took it and looked over it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Ah Mr. Kaleb wants his swords withdrawn. I will be right back!" He said before running off towards the back of the store. Blake being the typical eight year old he was he got bored waiting pretty quickly. He looked around the store but all he saw was some weird pictures and a pot of tea. Blake never liked tea so he decided to look at the drawings. They had tons of strange lines and circles which he couldn't read at all. He reached up to touch one when suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. Startled he turned to see Mr. Ruko smiling at him.

""Now you shouldn't be touching my customer's personal belongings now should you?" He asked leading Blake away. Blake muttered an apology before noticing the bundle in the store keepers hands.

"Is that the package?" He asked curiously. It was a sizable package that was covered in a white cloth.

"Yes it is, here it is." Ruko unraveled the cloth to reveal a pair of swords hidden inside their sheaths. Blake took the swords and held one in each of his hands. He looked at them for a little while until Ruko cleared his throat.

"If your dad requested that then you should probably hurry, he might be in danger." He said. Blake looked shocked.

"What he's a farmer though why would anyone want to hurt him?" Blake asked confused. Ruko sighed before responding.

"That's for your father to explain to you now you should get going." He responded before ushering Blake out the door. The next thing Blake knew he was outside on the street with his horse. He put the swords on it and mounted it himself. He turned it around and rode it out of town. He was worried about his dad but he still didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt his father or his- his family! The others might get hurt as well! Blake urged his horse faster hoping he would get there in time.

**-Later-**

Late at night, Blake reached the top of hill overlooking his home and stared at what laid before him. Normally the village he lived in would be dark with everyone asleep. Now it was all aflame with the screams of the villagers echoing into the night. All around the village there were men cutting down anyone who tried to escape. A lone man stood back and seem to have his arms out stretched in front of him. Several other figures were surrounding Blake's house. They seemed to be battling someone but Blake wasn't sure who it was. Blake sat on his horse gazing at the carnage in horror. Who would do this? He got off his horse and continued looking over the village.

"Oh, it looks like someone else arrived kukuku." A voiced hissed behind him. Spinning around Blake saw a pale man in a black cloak with red clouds standing before him. He had a thin angular face and had serpentine eyes. The thing that scared Blake the most though was that the man had his sister gripped by the neck.

"Misami! Let her go!" Blake cried seeing his sister. The man just laughed.

"And why would I that?" The cloaked man asked with mock curiosity. Misami was struggling against the man's grip but it was to no avail. Blake yelled and ran at the man trying to punch him. In response he was kicked in the gut and sent flying back. Coughing up some blood Blake stood back up.

"Kukuku, you're a persistent one I'll give you that." The snake like man said. Before Blake could respond a voice spoke from behind him.

"Orochimaru, are you playing with your prey again?" A deep voice said. Turning the boy came face to face with another cloaked man. This one was hunched over and Blake recognised him as the one outside the village earlier. He couldn't see anything of the man except his hair and his eyes since his face was partially covered by a mask and also because of the cloak that the man was wearing.

"Well I have to have some sort of entertainment Sasori." Orochimaru said chuckling.

"Well you're keeping things up and I don't like being late." Sasori said grumbling.

"Well then how about you kill the boy while I take care of the girl." The snake suggested.

"Fine." The hunched figure said and before Blake could react a spiked tail shot out of Sasori's back. A second later Blake felt a ripping sensation. Looking down he saw a jagged slash that went from his shoulder all the way down to his hip. It started gushing blood as he collapsed on his knees. He could dimly here his sister screaming but he felt too weak to move.

"If you some how survive that wound then you're strong I'll say that but the poison will kill you, don't worry about that." He could hear Sasori saying something but it sounded far away. He collapsed on the ground and watched as Orochimaru carried his sister away who was crying and screaming his name. A moment later he blacked out from the pain.

As consciousness returned to Blake he felt a dull ache on his chest. He looked down just in time to see the wound the tail inflicted on him cheal and then close up! He gaped at it before struggling up and looking around him. The village was burned to the ground and his house, well it didn't even exist anymore! As he looked upon the destruction a thought struck him.

"Mom, dad!" He called before stumbling down the hill. As he ran past the village he tried but failed to ignore the burnt and maimed bodies. He managed to reach the house before collapsing. He got up again and dragged himself to where his home used to be.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled desperately searching for either of them. Suddenly he heard a moan of pain. Turning he followed the noise until he came across a body.

"Dad!" Blake said gazing at the figure that used to be his dad. The strong, handsome man that he was used to seeing had been replaced by a weak, broken man. Kalin's arms were broken and twisted at irregular angles. There was a huge hole in his stomach like someone had punched him and it had went through his body. He had thousands of cuts and slashes on his body and one of his legs was crushed. His father turned to his son's voice.

"Blake I'm sorry." He said weakly. Blake reached his father and kneeled in front of him.

"What happened the village's burned, everyones dead, Misami is gone, our house is destroyed mom is-" He started but his dad interrupted him.

"Wait, I don't have much time so let me tell you what I used to be and what I've done." He stated before coughing. Blake could only wait until his father stopped coughing up blood before he continued.

"Our family, the Allens is an old one. It's been around for centuries and it's had one goal in life. To protect the one tailed shadow." He said quietly.

"What's the one tailed shadow?" Blake asked confused. He hadn't heard of this before.

"It's a demon that was created from a monster that threatened to destroy the world. The demon, though weaker than the original, the demon was still immensely powerful. Because of this it couldn't be killed only sealed away. The only way to seal it though was inside a living being. Because of this the Allen's promised to be the ones to keep the demon in check. It starts with the beginning of the next generation. The first child the jinchuuriki -the person with the demon- has becomes the next jinchuuriki. I was the first child in my family so I was given the task of holding him in. I hated the fate I had because I had no say in the matter and everyone expected me to just do what they said.

My heart grew darker with each passing day until I finally came to a decision. I would leave my family and set out to explore the world. I did run away and I had many travels. After a while I started killing people for money and other jobs. This soon gave me a bad reputation but I didn't care. I was free to do whatever I wanted and no one would stop me. One day as I was traveling I came across a man with a black cloak that had red clouds on it.

He told me he was part of an organization that wanted me to join them. Their goal was to capture all of the Bijuus in the world. I accepted because I wanted my family to pay even more. I stayed with them for several years until eight years ago." Kaleb explained through his pain. Blake could tell that it took a lot out of his father to talk but because he was still hurt he couldn't do anything besides listen.

"Ten years ago I met a woman while on an adventure. She was one of the most gorgeous beings in the entire world and I fell in love instantly. We saw each other as often as we could and our love grew stronger each day. Two years after I met her she told me she was pregnant. I was still with the Akatsuki at the time and they didn't know about my relationship with the woman. After I found out I was going to be a father I immediately took her and ran. If the organization ever found out about her and the baby they would kill them both and possibly me. I had also learned that they knew I was a jinchuuriki and they would kill me anyways. After we ran and settled down you were born. I knew that it was only a matter of time before they would find us so I did what my father before me had done. I moved the demon from inside me to your small and fragile body. I didn't want to burden you with it but you would be safer that way if you were ever harmed." His father continued before beginning to cough again. While he did that Blake tried to wrap his head around what his dad just told him. His father had killed people. He had been with the group that caused all of this destruction and had taken his sister away from him. His father had had a demon in him but know it was in Blake.

He grabbed his head and rocked himself back and forth, trying to comfort himself. He did this for a while and finally stopped when his father said something to him. He looked up with tears in his eyes trying to understand his father's words. His dad seemed to be fading a bit, the light in his eyes weren't as bright as they should have been.

"You need to reverse what I've done or the world is doomed." He said and Blake nodded.

"What do I have to do?" He asked. He wasn't really sure how he could help but he wouldn't let anyone else to be hurt. His father smiled slightly before holding out his hand. His fingertips glowed with a black fire.

"Remember my son, I love you." Kaleb said before jamming it into Blake's stomach. It pushed him back and he coughed a little at the pressure and his wound being aggravated even more. He groaned and sat back up.

"Dad? What did you do?" He asked but he didn't receive an answer.

"Dad?" He asked again. He looked over at his father and saw he was lying down again. He stumbled to his dad and gazed at him. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping except for the fact that he wasn't breathing.

"Dad! Dad wake up!" Blake shouted shaking his father's shoulders but he didn't respond. He continued shaking his shoulders hoping something, anything would happen.

"**Stop young one."** A deep voice said. Blake spun around trying to locate the speaker.

"Who are you and where are you?" He asked nervously.

"**My name is Narso and has for where I am I am inside your mind." **The voice said. It sounded to Blake like it was full of evil but at the moment it sounded sad. Blake pushed that thought at the back of his head and thought about what the being had said.

"Wait you're the one tailed shadow?" He asked shocked.

"**Yes and I have been with you since the day you were born." **Narso said.

"Why haven't I heard you before today?" Blake asked while standing up. His tears were gone and he wanted to see if anything survived.

"**Because you had you're sealed but before you're father died he decided to remove the seal that blocked our minds from each other." **The bijuu explained.

"Ok so where should we go to chase down the Akatsuki?" Blake asked continuing to walk forward to where he remembered his horse being. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming power force itself in his mind and freeze him in place.

"**I will only say this once so listen well. You will not last a second against them at the level you are now. Get any delusions out of your head that you can win. You will be killed as soon as you see them so be patient and learn how to use my power." **Narso said to his container. Blake noded, numbed by the sheer power the bijuu had. He felt the force recede and he collapsed from being released. The took several deep breaths to steady himself before standing up again.

"**Now let's go get the swords that your dad wanted and we can go."** Narso said before receding into his mind. Blake then set off to start his travels that would last for five years.

**-Flashback End-**

Everyone was quiet for a while after the story. No one was sure what to say about what they just heard. Suddenly Naruto got up and went to Blake and promptly hugged his fellow Jinchuuriki and teammate. Blake patted his arm but seemed like he was thousands of miles away. Kakashi cleared his throat causing the others to look at him.

"So your dad was killed and your sister too but what about your mom? Did you ever find her?" He asked looking at his genin. Blake suddenly laughed a bit maniacally causing the others to stare at him.

"Find her? Oh I found her. First a leg, then an arm. Then I found her middle and then another leg. I then found a arm and finally her head, stuck on a pike with a smile on her face." He said darkly, clenching his fists.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Yes I got it!" Naruto yelled in excitement. It was the next day after Blake's story and they were practicing water walking. Blake was in his usual place reading a scroll and Sasuke was walking in circles around him. Naruto was running back and forth on the lake after just having got the hang of the training. The others were quiet for a few minutes until Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Blake, did you meet a man that looked like me?" He asked nervously. Blake looked at him in slight surprise.

"Yes I did." He said evenly. Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you know where he is? Do you know any weakness he has?" He asked desperately. Blake slowly took his hands off of him before replying.

"I'm sorry I don't know any of that." He said. He saw Sasuke's look of annoyance and patted his back.

"Listen, you need more training anyways before you can even think of taking him on." Blake explained.

"**Why didn't you tell him?" **Narso asked confused. Blake sighed and then replied.

"That's for Itachi to explain, I just need to push Sasuke in the right direction. That's my job." He said sadly before standing up and pocketing the scroll.

"Ok guys now that you've got that we've go to head to the bridge." He said walking to the shore. The others started to follow him.

"But I just got it." Naruto wined at having his glory stolen.

"Yeah but we'll be doing that later with Kakashi like we planned." Sasuke said walking past him. With the bridge builder needing to still be defended Kakashi came up with a training regime between him and Blake. The mornings would find Kakashi at the bridge while Naruto and Sasuke trained with Blake. At lunch they would group together and eat at the bridge. Blake and Kakashi would then nap while the others kept watch. A couple hours later Kakashi would take the two other genin and train them a little ways away while Blake kept watch. Naruto knew this but he still wanted to walk on water some more. Has they headed towards the bridge Blake handed each of them a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes at the slip of paper.

"It's called chakra paper and it can be used to discover your chakra element." Blake explained. Naruto blinked a couple times in confusion. He remembered Iruka-sensei saying something about this but he couldn't really remember.

"Hey, Kurama do you know anything about chakra elements?" He asked the fox. He could hear the fox grumble before replying.

"**Brat are you really asking me about that? Ugh, fine. There are five elements, wind, water, earth, lightning, and fire. If you pour some of your chakra into the paper then it should react in some way." **Kurama explained.

"Oh, ok! Thanks fluffy!" He exclaimed.

"**Fluffy?! I am Kurama the-"** The fox started to rant before Naruto cut the connection chuckling, before focusing back on the walk. He channelled some chakra into the paper and it ripped in half.

"So if it rips in half then what?" He asked curious by the results. Blake glanced at his then at Sasuke's paper that had burnt to a crisp.

"Well that means you have a wind affiliation and Sasuke your main element is fire." He explained before reaching the bridge. Kakashi was reading his usual book when they arrived but he closed it once they approached.

"So, how did it go?" He asked standing up. Even though he had been reading he was still observing the clones Naruto made were making the work go by a lot faster. It was amazing that the blond had enough chakra to do that and train.

"Pretty good they mastered water walking and they figured out their chakra types." Blake reported before leaning against a the guard railing. Kakashi's eye widened at that statement.

"After only two days you both mastered it?" He asked incredulously. Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded with smirks on their Kakashi wasn't wearing a mask he was sure his jaw would be in a comical position complete with bug eyes. Finally he was shaken out of his daze by some of the villagers bringing us and the builders lunch. Everyone sat down and started eating.

"So will you be enough to protect us?" A builder asked Blake nervously. Even though they were helping build the bridge they were still nervous about being harmed by Gato and his men.

"Don't worry I'm one of the best here!" He said with a grin.

"What do you mean? I'm the best!" Naruto asked glaring at his teammate.

"Sure, at eating." Sasuke grunted causing everyone to laugh while Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Only ramen can say that. And he can't really speak," Naruto said laughing lightly. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Since when could ramen speak?" Blake asked looking at the blond. A look of understanding passed Naruto's face before the started laughing.

"No. no. Ramen is a fox I found in the woods. He wouldn't answer to anything else." He explained before whistling. A few seconds later a fox bounded out of the woods and jumped into Naruto's arms.

"Guys meet Ramen the ninja fox." Naruto said as Ramen barked to everyone. Sasuke's eyes widened at the fox. He was about half the size of an average adult fox with brown fur and blue eyes. He had a bandana around his neck with the leaf symbol on it. Kakashi looked at Ramen with his one eye wide.

"Has he been following us?" He asked while Ramen tilted his head looking at him.

"Nah, I met him this morning." Naruto replied, starting to scratch the fox's ears.

"Cool, nice to meet ya." Blake said petting it. Ramen replied by licking his hand. He then jumped off Naruto's lap and walked up to Sasuke. He rubbed himself against Sasuke until he was getting scratched some more. Suddenly Ramen grabbed a piece of fish and ran back to Naruto causing everyone to laugh while Sasuke sat gaping at his plate in confusion.

"Apparently he likes fish," Blake said chuckling again. Ramen yapped at 'his' fish happily. Everyone finished eating and Kakashi and Blake laid down on the grass while Sasuke, Naruto and, Ramen watched the bridge.

"Nice weather." Blake commented. Kakashi grunted a conformation. They were silent for a few more minutes before Blake spoke up again.

"What do you think of me?" He asked quietly. Kakashi opened his eye and looked at his student.

"I think that you had to hide something dangerous and it took a lot of courage to admit that secret." He responded.

"I just wanted you to understand why I'm here and that I want to help."

"Then help. Help by being there for your teammates and protecting the ones you care about." Kakashi said putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I will. I will never let my family be hurt again." Blake promised before closing his eyes to rest. Kakashi followed his example a few seconds later.

**-Later-**

"Hey guys wake up!" Naruto said shaking Kakashi and Blake's shoulders. When that didn't work the turned to Sasuke, who was holding Ramen.

"Sasuke. Release the fox," he said evilly. Sasuke mirrored his expression and let go of Ramen. The little fox ran to the two people on the ground and hopped on Kakashi first. Ramen sniffed him for a second before clamping down hard on his nose. Kakashi jumped up in pain with the fox still clamped on his nose. Sasuke and Naruto laughed as Kakashi bolted up and clutched at his nose. Ramen jumped off him and went to do the same thing to Blake. Suddenly Blake growled causing the fox to yelp and run to Naruto.

"If that fox even thinks of biting me I'm eating it," he said sitting up. Naruto pouted and picked up Ramen.

"We tried to get you up the normal painless way but you didn't move." He said petting the fox who was shivering.

"That's because I'm on guard duty and I'm already in position." Blake explained before lying down again and closing his eyes.

"What do you mean you're guarding? You're just lying there!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm using my jutsu to keep an eye out." Blake said.

"Come one you too, we've got work to do. I'm going to teach you some jutsu's so you can have a better arsenal." Kakashi said before walking away. The others followed him while Blake stayed near the bridge. To others it would appear that he was sleeping but in reality he was meditating with the shadows.

"**Remember to relax and to be one with the shadows." **Narso said to the young jinchuuriki. Blake nodded his head slowly. He felt around and felt the slowness of the trees and energy of the builders. He could feel the darkness hidden within Naruto's shadow and sadness staying with Kakashi.

"**Every shadow has some piece of wisdom you can learn from them. The patience of the trees, the loss of the shinobi and the happiness of having a dream." **The bijuu said lecturing the principles of shadow search.

"The builders are slowly gaining hope of this dream and it, it feels great. The patience of the trees are calming to the animals around and they are reassured by the strength of the bark." Blake stated as he slowly went deeper into the depths.

"**Yes, that is how he shadows are. They reflect the biggest portion of the owners mind. With Naruto, because of Kurama part of it is an underlying evil but it is covered by joy and dreams of the future." **Narso stated. Blake was about to say something when he suddenly sensed someone coming. He sat up and waited for the person to arrive. He didn't have long to wait. Soon a short man with glasses came walking up the hill with several armed men with him. The man stopped when he saw Blake sitting on the hill watching him. They looked at each other before the man started walking up the hill with his guard.

"Well what is a shinobi like you doing up here?" The man casually asked after he reached the top.

"Just seeing the sights, but what about you? A man with armed guards isn't usually seen traveling these parts." Blake commented as casual as the other man. In response the man laughed.

"Oh, I'm not traveling, I'm actually in charge of this place. I am Gato it is a pleasure to meet you." The man replied.

"Ah, so you're the man who controls the harbor." Blake said smiling.

"Yes and I am a very wealthy man who likes hiring shinobi to help him." Gato said.

"Thank you, but I've already been hired by someone." The shinobi said starting to stand up. The guards reached for their weapons but the businessman waved them off.

"Really, who would that be?" He asked still smiling but the tone of his voice and the look in his voice suggested that this was no longer a civil conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to say." Blake said with an equally pleasant tone. At this Gato frowned.

"You should really tell me, before you get hurt." He said while his men drew their weapons. Blake gazed at each of them judging them before returning his gaze to the short man.

"I won't and you can't hurt me, not with those men you called bodyguards." He scoffed before walking away from the businessman and the bridge. As he planned the group followed him away from the builders. After walking some feet he turned while flipping his hood over his face.

"Alright boys get him!" Gato yelled as his men charged the shinobi. The first man who had a spear reached Blake and tried to gut him. However, Blake simply stepped out of the way before getting behind the man. He quickly reached forward and snapped the man's neck. The jinchuuriki then jumped to the side to dodge a sword swing. He landed, rolled, and came up kneeling.

"Time to die!" A guy yelled rushing at him. Blake dodged his first strike and then his second. After missing him for five times the man stopped swinging and stood there gasping.

"Who is this kid? I can't even touch him!" He exclaimed.

"Is that all you've got? Then it's my turn." Blake exclaimed. He tossed a knife between the guard's eyes and then drew his twin swords.

"Ooh, the kids got some shiny black swords." One of group jeered while trapping him in a circle.

"That's not going to save you kid." Another one said before stepping in to fight. He went for a downward chop but suddenly his momentum was stopped.

"What? How did he block it?" Asked the stunned man, a second before a sword came jutting through his gut and out his back. Blake pulled it out and swing it at another guard decapitating him.

"I suggest you run now, before I kill you." He said flicking his swords.

"You don't scare us! We'll all kill you at once!" They yelled before charging him. Blake waited until they got within striking range before he jumped in the air and over their heads. As he did that he slashed downward, cutting two of the men's shoulders. He turned around and slashed another's stomach and stabbed a fourth in the eye. Stopping he turned to the remaining three guards and Gato.

"Are you still going to fight or are you going to run now?" He asked. The armed men stared at him in shock not quite believing what they just saw.

'This boy managed to kill four of them in less than a minute!' Gato thought before scowling.

"Fine but you had better hope I don't see you again." He threatened before signalling his men to follow him. Blake watched them walk off before heading to the bridge. Tanzou saw him approaching and walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a frown. Blake shook his head in response.

"No it was just some idiots thinking they could get me on their side." He answered before he looked towards the bridge.

"It's coming along pretty well." He commented.

"Yes, it should be done soon and a big part is because of your friends clones." The builder said proudly.

"I'm glad we could help you and this town." The shinobi answered.

"I'm hoping this bridge will give the people of this town the hope they need." Tanzou replied.

"I hope so too."

**-A couple of days later-**

"Well it's been pretty quiet lately." Kakashi commented while walking with Blake, Sasuke and Tanzou to the bridge.

"Yeah, but Zabuza is still out there." Blake said.

"And the hunter-nin. Hey, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around.

"He said he was going to do more training with Kurama." Blake stated starting to walk ahead. Behind him Kakashi frowned underneath his mask.

"I still don't think that it's a good idea for him to be talking to the Kyuubi or using his power." He said to his student.

"He needs to do it. If he just ignores Kurama than when he does use his power, which he will, he will lose control and hurt his teammates." Blake responded before starting to walk faster leaving the others behind.

**-In a clearing within the forest-**

A boy was walking through the forest picking some herbs and flowers. He was walking quietly and calmly until he came into a clearing. The boy stopped because he saw a strange sight, another boy was lying against a tree, snoring slightly. The boy resting had a orange jumpsuit and had yellow, spiky hair. He also had a Konoha head band on. The other boy walked up to the sleeping person and reached a hand out.

"Hey, wake up." He said, shaking the boy's shoulder gently. The blonde didn't respond so the boy shook him some more. Finally the shinobi opened his eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I was actually going to ask you that, I found you asleep." The boy said. The blonde turned to look at him before grinning wildly.

"Oh, I remember now! I was meditating and must have fallen asleep. Who are you by the way?" He asked still smiling. The other person smiled in response.

"My name is Haku and I live near by, but what about you? There aren't any ninja around these parts." He asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm here on a mission!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What is your mission?" The other asked curiously.

"To protect the people of this village and help build the bridge!" The blonde yelled jumping up in excitement. Haku sat there for a few seconds looking at him before smiling.

"I also protect someone, someone who is precious to me. Do you have anyone who is precious to you." He asked. Naruto looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess my team because they're like family to me." He answered. Haku nodded at the reply.

"Then you should do everything you can to protect them." He said standing up and starting to walk away.

"I'll do that and so will you!" Naruto cheered. Haku looked behind him while walking into the woods.

"I hope we'll see each other again soon." He said before vanishing from view. Naruto watched after him before he heard some barking. Turning he saw Ramen running up to him. He listened to the fox before pouting.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!" He said getting up and walking towards the bridge.

**-Several days later-**

"Well, we're almost done building the bridge." Tanzou said cheerfully. Him and Team 7 with Ramen were walking towards the bridge for another day of protecting the builders.

"Yeah and we can finish this mission!" Naruto cheered punching the air.

"It's not over yet dobe." Sasuke reminded him.

"He's right there's Gato and Zabuza that are still out there." Blake said frowning.

"Yes, we need to be ready for anything." Kakashi stated walking in the lead. When everyone arrived they froze. In front of them the builders were all on the ground with blood pooled around them. After the teams initial shock they ran towards the men.

"Who did this to you?" Blake asked one of the surviving men.

"A man with a massive sword and a kid with needles." The man gasped out before looked forward and his eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's a mist coming in!" He announced causing everyone turned to the unfinished part of the bridge. The fog slowly creeped towards them and enveloped them. Soon they heard a dark chuckle come from around them.

"Hello Kakashi, it's a pleasure to see you again. Last time you won but now things will change." Zabuza voice said seemingly coming from all directions.

**Snake: Hey guys sorry I'm late with the story but will try to be on time from now on. I also have a pole up about Zabuza and Haku. Comment if you want them to go to Konoha or go to the land of water and help with the rebellion. R and R! Until next time!**


End file.
